Du darfst nicht glücklich sein
by AnnKa
Summary: Kates schlimmster Alptraum wird wahr. Sie muss mit Tony als Ehemann undercover gehen.Doch was kommt auf die Beiden zu? Werden sie den Täter schnappen oder schnappt er sie? Und vor allem: Wer darf nicht glücklich sein?
1. Eine lange Autofahrt

**Titel**: Du darfst nicht glücklich sein

**Autoren**: AnnKa und Mw-Fan

**FSK**: 16

**Genre**: Wir hoffen doch, dass es spannend, romantisch und lustig zugleich wird

**Spoiler**: Nein

**Pairing**: Tate

**Inhalt**: Um einen Serienmörder zu fassen, geben Kate und Tony vor ein verheiratetes Marineehepaar zu sein und locken so den Killer auf ihre Fährte.

**Erzählperspektive**: Die FF ist immer abwechselnd aus Kates/Tonys Sicht geschrieben

**Charaktere**: Kate und Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky und Palmer

**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren und ihre Hintergrundgeschichten gehören nicht uns, sondern Bellisarius Productions, Peramount Pictures und CBS; wir leihen sie uns nur aus aber wir versprechen sie zu füttern und immer zeitig ins Bett zu bringen.

**Special Thanks**: Yvonnebobby, die so geduldig unsere Fehler ausmerzt

**Sonstiges**: weitere „Werke" der Autoren:

**Wichtig**: Die FF wird abwechselnd aus Kates/Tonys Sicht geschrieben, dabei übernimmt Annka den Part der Kate und Mw-Fan die Rolle des Tony.

_Teil I_

_Indem Kate und Tony unfreiwillig heiraten und von Gibbs zur Zielscheibe eines Psychopaten gemacht werden._

Eine lange Autofahrt

Tony

Die regelmäßige Melodie meines Handyklingeltons ließ mich meine Augen kurz von der Fahrbahn nehmen und zu dem Entstehungsort des Lärms wandern, der die Stille, die im Auto geherrscht hatte, zeriss.

Die eine Hand noch immer auf dem Lenkrad ruhend, tastete ich mit der anderen nach meinem Handy.

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ließ ich das Mobiltelefon aufklappen und meldete mich mit meinem gewohnt freundlichen Tonfall, bei dem man das Lächeln, das meine Lippen in diesem Moment umspielte förmlich hören konnte.

„DiNozzo!?"

Das Lächeln, das noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden mein Gesicht geziert hatte, verschwand schlagartig und verwandelte sich nun in einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Immer noch mit verzogener Miene lauschte ich dem Redeschwall, der auf mich einprasselte. Seufzend rollte ich mit den Augen und gab so meiner Begeisterung über diesen Anruf Ausdruck. Dieses seufzende Augenrollen wurde nur noch durch die genervten Laute, die ein „Ja" darstellen sollten, an Freude übertroffen.

Sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Telefonat beendet war, ließ ich mein Handy nun wieder zuschnappen und verstaute es in der Hosentasche.

Den verwirrten und auch gleichzeitig fragenden Blicken meiner brünetten Beifahrerin schenkte ich zunächst keine Beachtung, aber als sie mich nach einigem Zögern dann doch fragte, wer da gerade am Telefon gewesen sei, gab ich ihr bereitwillig Auskunft:

„Das war mein Vater.", antwortete ich lauter als es eigentlich notwenig gewesen wäre.

Die Luft, die sich in meinen Lungen gesammelt hat, entwich nun geräuschvoll und immer noch rief es ein komisches Gefühl in meiner Magengegend hervor, wenn ich an das dachte, was mein Vater mir gerade unterbreitet hatte.

Er wollte mich wirklich unplanmäßig, unabhängig von Weihnachten oder irgendwelchen Geburtstagen sehen. Was sehr ungewöhnlich war und nicht häufig passierte. Nein, es geschah eigentlich nie! Deshalb rumorte es seit seinem Anruf auch schon stetig in meinem Kopf und ich fantasierte mir alle Möglichkeiten zusammen, warum mein Vater mich nun sehen wollte.

Doch mein geschultes Ermittlerhirn kam zu keinem, für mich zufriedenstellenden, Ergebnis. Nun sprach Kate die Frage aus, die mir schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumgeisterte und auf die ich noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte:

„Was wollte er denn?"

„Keine Ahnung, er hat nur gesagt, dass er mich sehen will!"

Bei dem Gedanken an ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit meinem Dad verzog ich das Gesicht, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, dass ich bis dahin eine Verlobte finden musste oder mein ganzes Lügengerüst würde in sich zusammenbrechen.

„Du scheinst dich aber sehr über ein Treffen mit deinem Vater zu freuen.", stellte Kate ironisch fest und spielte dabei auf meine finstere Miene an, die ich seit dem Gespräch mit meinem Dad aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ja, wie auf einen heißen Kaffee an einem schwülen Sommertag!", antwortete ich ihr in dem gleichen sarkastischen Ton und versuchte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll auf die Fahrbahn zu richten. Doch dies gelang mir nur teilweise, ein kleiner Teil meines Gehirns beschäftigte sich immer noch mit der Frage, warum mein Vater mich sehen wollte. Äußerlich allerdings ließ ich mir nicht anmerken, dass ich noch immer an dem Anruf meines Vaters zu knabbern hatte. Aber anscheinend erschien es Kate schon merkwürdig, wenn ich mal nicht wie ein plätschernder Wasserfall vor mich hinplapperte und fragte mich deshalb mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue: „Wirklich so schlimm?"

Ein höhnisches Lachen entwich meiner Kehle, bevor ich ihr antwortete: „Schlimmer!"

Ich nahm für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen von der Fahrbahn und schaute meine brünette Kollegin an, die mich musternd von der Seite betrachtete. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil verfingen sich unsere Blicke ineinander, doch ich riss mich noch rechtzeitig, bevor ich mich in den haselnussbraunen Augen meines attraktiven Gegenübers verlor, von ihrem Anblick los und widmete meine volle Konzentration wieder dem grauen Asphalt, auf dem wir unaufhaltsam unserem Ziel entgegen rollten. Auch Kate drehte sich schnell von mir weg und schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster, als ob sie krampfhaft etwas suchen würde, was nur sie sehen konnte. Ich beobachtete sie unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel, fand aber trotz ausgiebigen Studieren ihrer Bewegungen und ihres Verhaltens keinen besseren Gesprächsstoff, als sie zu fragen:

„Haben wir etwas zu trinken dabei? Ich bin am verdursten!"

Ich bekam von Kate als Antwort nur ein kurzes Kopfnicken und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich abschnallte und nach hinten beugte, um nach dem auf der Rückbank stehenden Rucksack zu greifen. Doch hatte sie keinen Erfolg und musste sich so notgedrungen auf den Sitz knien, um ein Stück weiter nach hinten greifen zu können. Leicht drehte ich mich nach rechts und hatte so einen fabelhaften Blick auf das Hinterteil des weiblichen Special Agents. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht und sofort waren die Sorgen vergessen. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich das anerkennende Pfeifen, das mir auf den Lippen brannte, rauslassen sollte, wurde dann aber von Kates empörter Stimme davon abgehalten: „DiNozzo!"

Schnell ließ ich meine Augen wieder auf die graue Fahrbahn wandern und fragte mit unschuldiger, engelsgleicher Stimme: „Was denn?"

Kate ließ sich mit einer Flasche stillem Mineralwasser und einer Flasche Cola zurück in den dunklen Beifahrersitz plumpsen und antwortete mir mit einem empörten Funkeln in den braunen Augen:

„Das weißt du genau! Nur weil wir jetzt Undercover als Ehepaar sind, heißt das nicht, dass du mich schamlos beglotzen kannst!"

* * *

Kate

Ich fing seinen Blick ein, der ein deutliches „Doch" und Grinsen in sich trug. Noch immer leicht wütend, stellte ich die Cola zwischen uns und nahm selbst einen großen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche, welche ich glücklicher Weise zum Reisegepäck getan hatte und blickte aus dem Fenster, während ich die Flasche wieder verschloss.

Vor fünf Stunden war meine kleine Welt noch vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen. Ich war gerade dabei gewesen die üblichen Daten, wie Verwandte, Berufsstationen und polizeiliche Führungszeugnisse über mehrere ermordete Marineehepaare zusammen zu suchen und auch recht erfolgreich, als Gibbs wieder in unsere kleine Schreibtischeinheit trat. Er war zuvor bei Abby gewesen und verkündete nun, dass diese errechnet hatte, dass bald die Zeitspanne vor dem nächsten Mord begänne. Wir brachten deshalb verschiedene Vorschläge, wie wir den Täter überführen könnten, doch ihn schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, er trank einfach Schluck für Schluck seinen Kaffeebecher leer. Dann warf er den Becher in den Mühleimer und verkündete, dass Chris und Carolanne Sander das nächste Opferpaar seien. Ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich ungläubig angeschaut haben, aber auch das hatte er ignoriert und mir die Schlüssel für unser Haus und Tony die für unseren Wagen in die Hand gedrückt. Als ich kurz darauf in einem großen Flugzeug saß, hatten wir auch neue Identitäten, Ausweise und sonstige Papiere. Außerdem hatten wir tatsächlich noch einen Schnellkurs im Marine sein bekommen. Was mich aber am meisten aus dem Konzept geworfen hatte, waren die strahlenden goldenen Eheringe von denen ich den Einen und Tony den Anderen in den nächsten Wochen, nein Monaten, tragen musste. Ich hatte während des Fluges meinen Blick die meiste Zeit aus dem Fenster gerichtet und einmal das Gefühl, dass ich wohl eingeschlafen war, denn mein Kollege hatte plötzlich etwas zu essen vor sich stehen, was zu seiner Freude der NCIS bezahlen musste. Doch mir war gar nicht nach Essen zu Mute gewesen schließlich war ich gerade in einen schrecklichen Alptraum geraten. Gibbs hatte mich tatsächlich als Tonys Ehefrau Undercover geschickt, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass ich für meine Arbeit alles gerne tun würde, bloß das nicht.

Nach einem längeren Flug saßen wir nun schon eine Stunde im Wagen mit dem Kennzeichen von Ohio und im Gepäck einige typische Kleidungsstücke eines Marineehepaares und auch ein paar unserer privaten Alltagskleider, was mir wenigstens ein wenig Hoffnung gab, da ich zumindest etwas aus meinen eigentlichen Leben dabei hatte.

Doch ich konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass ich tatsächlich die Frau von Tony sein sollte. Okay genau genommen war ich die Frau von Chris Sander und irgendwie auch nicht ich selbst, aber das änderte nichts. Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder ins Wageninnere und sah mich kurz um. Als ich zur Cola Flasche blickte, stellte ich fest, dass ein beträchtlicher Teil des Inhalts fehlte.

„Hat Gibbs dir gesagt, ob wir die ganzen drei Monate dort bleiben müssen?", ich sah zu dem

Mann, dessen Frau ich für die nächsten Wochen spielen sollte.

„Ich denke schon, da die Morde erst dann geschehen sind. Wird wohl nicht anders gehen, wenn wir den Täter fassen wollen.", er warf mir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und sah dann wieder auf die Straße, als ob es nichts Spannenderes gäbe. Also wandte auch ich mich wieder der Gegend zu, welche an unserem Wagen vorbei flog. Ich liebte die Natur und davon gab es in dieser Umgebung sehr viel. Es gab, seit wir die Stadt um den Flughafen herum verlassen hatten, kaum einen längeren Streckenabschnitt, wo nicht große grüne Wiesen oder schöne Wälder vorhanden waren. Während ich die Natur noch bewunderte, spürte ich deutlich Tonys unauffällige Seitenblicke, die er mir immer wieder zuwarf.

„Glaubst du, dass du wirklich einmal ein verheirateter Mann sein wirst?", ich war selbst einen Moment überrascht von meiner Frage, doch da ich sie nicht rückgängig machen konnte, wartete ich eben auf die Antwort, welche mich aber doch irgendwie interessierte.

* * *

Tony

Ein belustigtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und bildete mit dem schelmischen Funkeln in meinen smaragdgrünen Augen einen perfekt spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„War das ein Angebot?", neckte ich sie mit einem Grinsen, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer zu werden schien. Meine weißen Zahnreihen, die durch das Lachen freigelegt worden waren, funkelten mit der Sonne, die heute strahlend zum Himmel schien, um die Wette.

Mein Lachen wurde lauter, als ich den genervten Gesichtsausdruck und das Augenrollen von Kate sah.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann ist meine Antwort natürlich Ja, Darling!", mein Grinsen hatte nun einen Stammplatz auf meinem Gesicht eingenommen und das schien meine brünette Teamkollegin wiederum ziemlich zu nerven, doch obwohl mir dies aufgefallen war, machte ich keine Anstalten meine stichelnde Witze zu unterlassen, vielmehr setzte ich noch einen drauf, indem ich mir selbst antwortete:

„Oder willst du mich etwa doch nicht?", ich setzte meinen Hundeblick auf und meine Unterlippe schob sich schmollende nach vorne.

Doch anstatt, dass mir Kate eine Antwort gab, zeigte sie mir an, langsamer zu fahren, da wir uns anscheinend unserem neuen Heim näherten. Prüfend schaute sie noch einmal in die Karte, bevor sie mich instruierte:

„Gleich links, Tony!"

Ich tat, wie mir befohlen und bog an der nächsten Möglichkeit links ab. Vor uns erstreckten sich endlose Felder und Wälder und langsam beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass wir an einem ziemlich abgeschiedenen Stützpunkt stationiert sein mussten. Deshalb und weil ich Kates Kartenlesekünste nicht ganz vertraute, fragte ich vorsichtig nach:

„Ähm Schatz und du bist dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?"

Doch eine Antwort bekam ich nicht, da Kate schon wieder ihre Nase in die Karte gesteckt hatte. Als sie sich schließlich von dem Anblick der roten, weißen und schwarzen Striche, die die Karte dominieren, löste, bekam ich als Antwort nur ein kurzes Kopfnicken. Etwas verunsichert ließ ich nun meinen Blick durch die öde Landschaft gleiten, von der es hier viel gab.

Für meinen Geschmack viel zu viel. Die abgeernteten Felder reihten sich ohne Lücken aneinander und wurden höchstens einmal von einem kleinen Wäldchen unterbrochen. Weit und Breit keine Zivilisation, geschweige denn eine Tankstelle, an der man etwas zu Essen kaufen konnte, um seinen hungrigen Magen zu beruhigen.

Meine Gedanken kreisten nun unaufhörlich um einen leckeren, knusprigen Schokoladenriegel und es wurde mir fast unmöglich an etwas anderes zu denken. In meiner Verzweiflung fragte ich meine Beifahrerin:

„Du hast nicht zufällig auch was zu essen dabei?", mein Blick ruhte für einen kurzen Moment auf Kate, bevor er sich wieder pflichtbewusst auf die Fahrbahn richtete.

„Doch!"

Meine Augen begannen zu leuchten und mein Gehirn malte sich schon die leckersten Variationen für ein Sandwich aus, als sich plötzlich etwas rotes Rundes in mein Blickfeld schlich. Etwas irritiert blickte ich auf den mir entgegengestreckten Gegenstand und realisierte erst einmal gar nicht, um was es sich da handelte.

„Noch nie einen Apfel von nahem gesehen, DiNozzo?", spielte Kate auf meinen verdatterten Blick an, den ich bekommen hatte, seitdem sie mir den Apfel unter die Nase hielt.

Abschätzend schaute ich das Obst an und beschloss dann zu nehmen, was da war, immerhin war ein Apfel besser als gar nichts.

Ich nahm ihr den Apfel aus der Hand und biss herzhaft ein großes Stück heraus. Noch mit vollem Mund bedankte ich mich bei ihr:

„Danke!"

„DiNozzo!", dabei zog sie das „o" vorwurfsvoll in die Länge, so wie sie es gerne tat, „Kannst du nicht wie jeder normale Mensch erst zu Ende kauen bevor du sprichst?", sie verzog angewidert über meine Essgewohnheiten den Mund.

„Tschuldigung!", nuschelte ich noch immer kauend und widmete mich dann wieder dem Apfel.

Zufrieden kauend, lenkte ich den Wagen über die unbefahrene Straße, bis meine Augen schließlich etwas erspähten, was mein Herz höher schlagen ließ: Eine Tankstelle.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Tankanzeige, die zu meinen Bedauern anzeigte, dass der Tank noch halb voll war. Trotzdem bog ich auf den Parkplatz der Tankstelle ein, in der Hoffnung Kate bemerkte nicht, dass ich nur aus eigennützigen Zwecken hier hielt und nicht den Füllstand unseres Tankes heben wollte.

Doch zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung sagte meine Kollegin nichts, anscheinend war sie über eine Pinkelpause genauso froh wie ich.

Während ich ihr noch hinterher sah, wie sie in den Damentoiletten verschwand, meldete sich mein Magen schon wieder zu Wort.

Kurzerhand beschloss ich die Pinkelpause etwas zu erweitern und auf Nahrungssuche zu gehen. In dem klimatisierten Raum der Tankstelle schweifte mein Blick direkt rüber zu den Lebensmittelregalen. Schnurstracks bewegte ich mich auch dorthin und hatte nach kurzer Zeit eine Packung Kekse und eine Tüte Chips erkoren meinen Hunger zu stillen.

In Gedanken an meine „Frau" packte ich außerdem noch eine Flasche Wasser in meinen imaginären Einkaufskorb. So bepackt machte ich mich nun auf den Weg zur Kasse, dort blieb mein Blick an der aktuellen FHM hängen, dessen Cover eine, nur mit knappen schwarzen Dessous bekleidete Brünette zierte.

Nachdem auch das Magazin seinen Weg auf den Tresen gefunden hatte, bezahlte ich alles und verließ vollgepackt den Laden.

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen kam ich Kate entgegen, die sich lässig an den Wagen gelehnt hatte und nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, als sie mich erblickte. Mit einem musternden Blick begutachtete sie meine Einkäufe.

* * *

Kate

Als ich meinen Kollegen so voll bepackt auf mich zukommen sah, musste ich aus einem mir nicht erklärbaren Grund lächeln. Natürlich war mir sofort klar gewesen, dass es nicht um Tanken ging, als er auf den Parkplatz gefahren war, aber da ich sowieso auf die Toilette gemusst hatte, war mir das sogar ganz recht gewesen und ich hatte auch nicht vor etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Dir ist klar, dass mein Apfel viel gesünder ist wie dieses Zeug!?", ich deutete auf die Chips Tüte und die Kekse. Aber ich konnte mir die Antwort, welche ich bekommen würde, schon denken und so war es auch: „Das hier, liebste Kate, ist zwar nicht gesund.", ein wenig aufgebracht wedelte er mit der Packung Chips vor meiner Nase rum: „Dafür schmeckt es." Er öffnete die Tüte und stellte sie so ins Seitenfach der Fahrertür, dass er während der restlichen Fahrt bequem die Chips raus nehmen konnte. „Und auch drei Monate Scheinehe mit dir können mich nicht zum Grünzeugfresser machen.", erklärte er mir bestimmt, während er mit den restlichen Sachen in seinen Händen zum Kofferraum eilte. Dort angekommen, musterte er kurz die Wasserflasche: „Eigentlich hast du Geschenke momentan wirklich nicht verdient, aber ich bin heute mal großzügig und sehe darüber hinweg.", mit diesen Worten warf er mir die Wasserflasche zu, welche ich auch geschickt fing. Dann verschwand er kurz hinter dem geöffneten Kofferraumdeckel aus meiner Sichtweite. Vermutlich stopft er seine Zeitschrift in einen der Koffer. Natürlich war mir das Heft sofort ins Auge gestochen, aber es brachte nicht viel, wenn ich mich darüber aufregte, immerhin war ich nur zum Schein mit ihm verheiratet, weshalb es mir egal sein konnte, ob er diese Schmuddelheftchen brauchte oder nicht. Ich ließ mich auf den Beifahrersitz plumpsen und studierte nochmals die Landkarte.

Ich hatte nämlich während Tonys Abwesenheit ein älteres Ehepaar gefragt, ob wir überhaupt noch richtig waren und diese hatten Gott sei Dank bejaht. Ich bemerkte, dass sich mein Kollege neben mir auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ. „Laut einem älteren Ehepaar sind wir nur noch eine halbe Stunde vom Stützpunkt entfernt.", ich blickte zu Tony rüber. „Sie leben wohl hier in der Nähe in einem kleinen Städtchen." Ich konnte an DiNozzos Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er anscheinend keine weiteren Informationen über das nette Ehepaar wollte. „Gut, dann ein anderes Thema. Wie täuschen wir unsere Ehe am besten vor?", ich sah ein schelmisches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. „Es ist klar, dass es zu keinerlei körperlichem Kontakt zwischen uns kommt, wenn wir alleine im Haus sind." Anthony startete seelenruhig den Wagen, anstatt mir zu antworten, als habe er mich gar nicht gehört.

Als er den Wagen eine Weile über die Straßen gelenkt hatte, bekam ich dann doch noch eine Antwort: „Dir ist klar, dass unsere Ehe so echt wirken muss, dass ein Killer uns die Nummer abnimmt!?", mich traf ein sehr ernster Blick, den man nur selten von DiNozzo zu sehen bekam. „Da unser Killer seine Opfer beobachtet, musst du dir wohl oder übel auch ohne Publikum den ein oder anderen Kuss abringen." Nun war ich es, die ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf. Zu meiner Überraschung fuhr er den Wagen an den Straßenrand und hielt: „Hör zu Kate, ich sag das unter Garantie nicht, nur um dich zu Küssen oder was auch immer. Wir müssen den Mörder schnappen und dafür sind wir nun mal ein Ehepaar.", er holte kurz Luft. „Und vermutlich wäre es gut, wenn wir uns ab jetzt auch so benehmen, Carolanne. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust das Hauptquartier in einem Leichensack wieder zu sehen." Ich schluckte, während er den Wagen wieder startete. So ernst kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Ich hatte eigentlich wirklich erwartet, dass er jede Gelegenheit nutzten würde um Material gegen mich zu sammeln, mit welchem er mich später aufziehen konnte. „Da vorne rechts.", murmelte ich, als eine Kreuzung in Sicht kam. So verlief der Rest der Fahrt schweigsam, wenn ich ihm nicht gerade Fahrtanweisungen gab. Schließlich hielten wir in der Einfahrt eines kleinen Häuschens mit Vorgarten und Garage: "Hübsches Haus, dass Onkel Gibbs uns organisiert hat, nicht wahr Chris?", wand ich mich an meinen Ehemann auf Zeit.


	2. Das Haus

_Teil II_

_In dem Tony und Kate auf Entdeckungstour gehen und Caitlin einige Präsente von Abby findet_

Das Haus

Tony

„Ja allerdings, ich hoffe aber, du erwartest nicht, dass ich dich über die Schwelle trage!", witzelte ich wieder in meiner alt gewohnten Albernheit.

Meine Scheinfrau stieg aus dem Wagen und überhörte gekonnt meine Stichelei, eine Angewohnheit, die ihr in der Vergangenheit immer sehr nützlich war und dies wahrscheinlich in den nächsten drei Monaten auch noch sein würde.

In der Zeit in der ich die Koffer aus dem Wagen lud, war Kate schon auf dem Weg zum Haus. Der helle Kies, der den Weg zum Haus bedeckte, knirschte leise unter ihren federnden Schritten, bis sie schließlich an den dunklen Holzstufen der kleinen Veranda angekommen war und diese bestieg.

Nachdem ich die Koffer aus dem Auto gehievt hatte, folgte ich Kate zum Haus. Schnaufend ließ ich die Gepäckstücke neben der, noch von Kate geöffneten Tür auf den hellen Boden fallen und stieß lässig, die nun hinter mir liegende Tür mit der Hacke meines Fußes zu.

Genauso wie Kate machte ich mich jetzt auf, um unser neues Heim zu erkunden.

Ich folgte dem Flur, dessen Wände in einem angenehmen beige gestrichen waren und konnte schon nach wenigen Metern auf der linken Seite einen großen hellen Raum erblicken, in den ich als erstes trat.

Mein erster Blick fiel auf den großen dunklen Esstisch, der ganz in der Nähe der Tür stand, die weißen Sessel an dem Tisch luden zu leckeren Mahlzeiten zu Zweit ein. Weiter hinten im Raum stand eine riesige weiße, gemütlich wirkende Sofalandschaft und war sicher perfekt, um entspannte Fernsehabende zu verbringen.

Die braunen dunklen Holzmöbel, die den gleichen Farbton hatten wie der Esstisch gaben dem Wohnzimmer die notwendige Gemütlichkeit und komplimentierten den edlen Look des Raumes.

Glücklich über so eine schöne Innenausstattung ließ ich mich auf die Couch plumpsen und wollte als erstes nach der Fernbedienung greifen, die ich auf dem ebenfalls dunklen Couchtisch vermutete. Doch weit und breit war keine Fernbedienung zu sehn, nun blickte ich mich etwas genauer im Zimmer um und musste zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass eine Fernbedienung auch gar nicht notwendig war, da auch der Fernseher fehlte. Etwas geschockt rappelte ich mich wieder von der Couch auf und schaute mich noch einmal gründlich im Zimmer um, doch auch nach mehrmaligen Umsehen konnte ich keinen versteckten Fernseher finden.

Gerade wollte ich Kate lauthals rufen, um ihr die schreckliche Nachricht zu verkünden, als sie neben mich trat.

„Oh Chris, du musst dir die Küche anschauen! Ein Traum...", begeistert schwärmte sie von dem angeblichen Prunkstück, doch für diese hatte ich im Moment gar keinen Kopf, da ich ein viel schwerwiegenderes Problem hatte: Der fehlende Fernseher.

Mit einer fast weinerlichen Stimme verkündete ich ihr nun die Schreckensnachricht:

„Carolanne, wir haben keinen Fernseher!", meine Augen schweiften noch einmal durch den Raum, so als könnten sie den fehlenden Fernseher durch immer weiteres Anstarren des Raumes hervorzaubern.

Ein belustigtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Kates Gesicht aus, als sie die Verzweiflung sah, die mir förmlich in die Augen geschrieben war.

„Tja Tony, dass heißt wohl dann auch für dich: Lesen!", ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie das Entsetzen, das bei mir über drei Monate Fernsehnentzug ausgelöst wurde, sah.

Schmollend zog ich von Dannen, um auch noch den Rest des Hauses anzuschauen, doch innerlich verfluchte ich die nächsten drei Monate in diesem Horrorhaus, das noch nicht einmal einen Fernseher besaß.

Als ich dem Flur noch ein weiteres Stück folgte, kam ich in eine helle, in einem angenehmen Cremeton gestrichene Wohnküche, die sofort viel Behaglichkeit verströmte. Sofort ging ich zu meinem Lieblingsmöbelstück in der Küche und inspizierte dieses erst mal. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass wenigstens der Kühlschrank mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten gefüllt war und ich war demjenigen, der diese Wohltat vollbracht hatte sehr dankbar, denn jetzt war wenigstens mein Abendessen gesichert.

Nachdem also zumindest das zu meiner Zufriedenheit geklärt werden konnte, ging ich an dem Küchenblock vorbei, der in Mitten der Küche platziert war und wieder zurück in den Flur, dort erklomm ich die Treppe.

Als ich endlich oben am Absatz der Treppe stand, sah ich mich kurz einmal um. Von meinem Standpunkt aus führten einmal rechts und einmal links ein kleiner Flur zu verschiedenen Zimmern, ich entschied mich dann einfach in das Zimmer zu gehen, indem ich Kate vermutete.

Vorsichtig stieß ich die nur angelehnte Tür unseres neuen Schlafzimmers auf und stand sofort in einem modern eingerichteten Raum, der meinen Vorstellungen entsprach: Das Bett war ausreichend groß und auch der Kleiderschrank würde wohl genug Platz für unsere Kleidung bieten. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Lippen betrachtete ich Kate nun eine Weile, die es sich auf dem großen Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen da lag.

„Ich wollte es dir ja eigentlich noch nicht sagen, aber ich glaube es gibt da etwas, was dich erfreuen wird!", immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen deutete Kate auf die Wand, die unserem Bett gegenüber lag und auf die ich, so wie ich stand noch keine freie Sicht hatte, also trat ich noch ein Stück in den Raum hinein und blickte nun auf einen großen Flachbildschirm, der an der Wand befestigt war.

Mein Gesicht überzog ein breites Grinsen und sofort war meine Welt, mit dem Anblick des Elektrogerätes wieder in Ordnung.

Immer noch mit diesem Grinsen ließ ich mich neben Kate aufs Bett fallen und verschränkte lässig die Arme hinter meinem dunkelblonden Haarschopf.

Der Anblick des Fernsehers schien meine ganze Welt, die noch vor wenigen Minuten in Scherben zu liegen schien wieder zu kitten und mich in andere Sphären schweben zu lassen.

Gerade war ich dabei das Fernsehprogramm des heutigen Abends im Kopf durchzugehen, um herauszufinden, welche der unzähligen Sendung ich mir anschauen konnte, als Kate mich aus meinen Gedanken riss:

„Dafür, dass der Fernseher hier hängen bleibt, möchte ich aber heute Abend von dir bekocht werden!", leicht drehte ich mich auf die Seite, stützte meinen Kopf mit meinem linken Arm ab und betrachtete Kate so eine Weile, die immer noch keine Anstalten machte, die Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.

„Okay, dann gibt es Pasta a lá DiNozzo!", antwortete ich ihr prompt, denn ich hätte in diesem Moment alles gesagt, nur um zu verhindern, dass der Fernseher von Kate weggeschafft wurde.

„Gut!", vernahm ich nun von Kate, die sich jetzt aufrappelte und einmal um das Bett herum, an dem Kleiderschrank vorbei auf eine Tür zu ging, hinter der wahrscheinlich das Badezimmer lag.

„Ach und Schatz...", sie hatte schon die Türklinke in der Hand gehabt und drehte sich aber jetzt noch einmal um, „Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken...", sie machte eine kleine Kunstpause und ergänzte dann „Ich schlaf auf der rechten Seite!", mit diesem Worten verschwand sie ins Bad.

Kate

Dieses war wirklich hell, so wie das ganze Haus. An der Wand zu meiner Rechten befand sich eine Duschkabine, die mich dazu veranlassen würde die Türe zweimal auf Abgeschlossenheit zu überprüfen, bevor ich duschen ging, denn die Wände bestanden aus Glas. Links neben mir befand sich eine große Badewanne, in die locker zwei Leute reinpassen würden, doch ich bezweifelte stark, dass dies während unserem Aufenthalt einmal passieren würde.

Ich trat weiter in den Raum und stand nach einigen Schritten vor dem Spiegel. Auf beiden Seiten neben ihm hingen Schränke, in dehnen wir wohl alle unsere Sachen unterbringen konnten. Außerdem gab es sehr zu meiner Freude zwei Waschbecken.

„Chris." Nachdem ich aus dem Nebenzimmer ein leichtes Grummeln vernommen hatte, drehte ich mich um und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. „Kommst du bitte mal?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging ich zurück zu den Waschbecken. Da ich hinter mir Schritte hörte begann ich nun zu erklären: „Da es hier ja zwei Waschbecken gibt, werde ich das Rechte und die dazugehörigen Schränke benutzten und du alles auf der linken Seite." „Dann hast du ja viel mehr Tageslicht.", erklang sein Einwand, wie der eines trotzigen Kindes, und ich blickte kurz zum Fenster, das sich ebenfalls auf der rechten Seite befand. „Dann nehme ich eben die linke Seite.", konterte ich seinen kindischen Kommentar. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn abschätzend an. Doch ohne auf seinen nun fragenden Blick einzugehen, trat ich an ihm vorbei wieder aus dem Bad vom Schlafzimmer in den hellen Flur.

Eines musste ich dem NCIS lassen, wenn sie schon meinen schlimmsten Alptraum wahr machten, dann gaben sie sich doch größte Mühe, dass ich sie nicht dafür verklagte. Ich sah mich kurz um und entdecke noch zwei weitere Räume.

In den einen warf ich nur einen kurzen Blick, da er nur als Gästezimmer diente und somit mit einem Doppelbett, einem Schrank und einem kleinen Schreibtisch bestückt war.

Außerdem ging auch von diesem Zimmer eine Tür ab, welche in ein zweites Badezimmer führte, dieses war aber auf den ersten Blick um einiges kleiner und weniger vorteilhaft.

Also wand ich mich an das letzte Zimmer, dessen Tür noch nicht geöffnet worden waren. Mit einigen Schritten hatte ich dir Tür erreicht und trat nun in den mit Sandtönen gestrichenen Raum.

Die Wände wurden von verschiedenen Regalen gefüllt mit Fachliteratur zu unserem neuen Job und alten Werkern wie die von Schiller, Götte und einigen anderen, welche Tony bestimmt nicht kannte.

In der Mitte des Raumes waren zwei Schreibtische gegeneinander gestellt. Sie waren aus dem gleichen dunklen Holz, wie die Regale an der Wand. Die Stühle sahen schon von weitem sehr gemütlich aus, weswegen ich mich gleich in den einen fallen ließ. Vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch befanden sich viele Unterlagen, welche entweder zum Haus bzw. Haushalt gehörten oder mit unserem Job auf dem Stützpunkt zu tun hatten. Außerdem standen auf beiden Tischen jeweils ein Laptop und in der Mitte auf einer Erhöhnung ein schnurrloses Telefon.

Da ich gerade sonst nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste, schaltete ich den Laptop vor mir an und mache mich mit dem Inhalt der Festplatte vertraut. Neben den üblichen Programmen wie Word, Excel und dem Internet Explorer befand sich eine Version von Mah Jong: eines der wenigen Computerspiele, das auch ich manchmal nutzte, ein mir unbekanntes Programm: zum Emails abrufen, zwei Programme: die wohl auch mit meiner Arbeit in den nächsten drei Monaten zu tun haben würden und ein Programm für die Webcam, welche direkt in den Laptop integriert war, auf dem modernen Notebook.

Nun begann ich die einzelnen Dateien zu öffnen. Neben einigen Schriftvorlagen wie Kündigungen und Anträge, befanden sich auch noch Bilder auf dem Gerät. Die ersten zeigten das Haus aus dem verschiedensten Winkeln, dann kamen welche, die mich zunächst sehr überraschten.

„Abby!", entfuhr es mir nach genauerem betrachten wütend. Denn auf dem Bild war ein, sich innig küssendes, Paar abgebildet, dessen Gesichter meine beste Freundin durch meines und das von meinem Kollegen ersetzt hatte. Auch die weiteren Bilder auf dem Rechner waren zum größten Teil durch das technische Geschick der jungen Forensikerin zu dem gemacht worden, was sie jetzt waren.

Doch dann erblickte ich tatsächlich noch eines was mich und Tony in Real abbildete. Es zeigte uns auf der letzten Weihnachtsfeier und ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass es das Bild gab. Er hatte einen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und grinste sein übliches DiNozzo Grinsen in die Kamera.

Nachdem ich das Andenken an die Feier nun einige Zeit betrachtet hatte, entschloss ich mich es auszudrucken und irgendwo in der Wohnung zu platzieren, weil es mir auf einmal doch sehr unrealistisch erschien, dass von uns als Paar so gar keine Bilder im Haus hingen.

Mit dem Foto in der Hand machte ich mich nun auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz. Schließlich entschied ich mich für ein Regal im Wohnzimmer. So konnte nun jeder Besucher fast auf einhieb einen Blick auf das Bild werfen und ich hatte gute Chancen Tonys Reaktion auf das Bild zu sehen.

Als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, betrat er soeben ebenfalls den Raum und stellte sich neben mich. „Wo hast du das denn her?", fragte er nun doch sehr verdattert, als er meinem Blick zum Regal gefolgt war. „Abby hat es mir neulich per Email geschickt. Sie hat es auf ihrer Festplatte wieder gefunden." Ich wand mich an ihn. „An die Weihnachtsfeier erinnerst du dich ja sicherlich noch, Schatz." Über sein Gesicht huschte eine Mischung aus Lächeln und Grinsen. „Sicher doch. Onkel Gibbs hat uns eingeladen." Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Wolltest du nicht Pasta a la DiNozzo machen?", nun war ich es, über deren Lippen ein Grinsen huschte. „Bin schon dabei, aber die Rigatoni brauchen nun mal ihre Zeit, bis sie richtig gut schmecken." Mein Grinsen wird breiter: „Und die Soße wirst du wohl von Maggi nehmen." Sein strahlendes Lächeln verzog sich zu einer Schnute. „Wenn ich Pasta a la DiNozzo mache, dann mit dem Geheimrezept meiner Familie und das haben wir nicht für viel Geld an Maggi verkauft.", mit diesem fast schon beleidigten Kommentar verschwand er wieder in Richtung Küche.

„Obwohl es eine Überlegung wert wäre, da es wirklich die beste Pasta Soße der Welt ist.", hörte ich ihn in der Küche schon fast mit sich selbst reden. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Foto und folgte meinem Kollegen dann in die Küche. „Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", ich lehnte mich leicht amüsiert darüber, wie geschäftig er durch die Küche wuselte, gegen die Küchenzeile.

TONY

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln servierte ich Kate meine Nudeln.

„Danke.", sie schenkte mir ebenfalls ein Lächeln. Ich füllte beide Weingläser mit einem Rotwein, den ich zufällig in der Küche gefunden hatte und von dem ich glaubte, dass er gut zu meiner Pasta passen würde. Wieder bedankte sich meine Kollegin und wartete nun, dass ich mich auch an den Tisch setzte. Nachdem ich ebenfalls auf meinem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, wünschten wir uns gegenseitig einen guten Appetit und begannen einträchtig unser Essen zu verspeisen.

„Wow, DiNozzo, das schmeckt ja sogar.", anerkennend schaute mich meine Frau auf Zeit an.

„Danke Carolanne!", ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein leicht gebräuntes Gesicht und ließ so zwei Reihen weißer Zähne blitzen. Nachdem ich meinen Teller geleert hatte ließ ich mich satt in den weißen Stuhl zurücksinken und schaute Kate noch eine Weile beim essen zu.

„Ich habe auch noch Vanilleeis im Kühlfach gefunden, Interesse?", schlug ich ihr, nachdem auch sie fettig gegessen hatte, einen Nachtisch vor.

„Gerne.", mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ auch sie sich in den weichen Sessel zurücksinken. Ich schnappte mir die großen, jetzt geleerten Pastateller und verschwand mit ihnen in der Küche, achtlos stellte ich diese auf den Tresen und machte mich auf die Suche nach passenden Schälchen für das Eis. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich endlich zwei schlichte weiße Schalen gefunden und füllte diese mit der vanillefarbigen kalten Masse. Nachdem ich noch in jedes Behältnis einen Löffel gesteckt hatte, kehrte ich zurück zu Kate ins Wohnzimmer, die es sich schon auf der großen weißen Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mit einem Grinsen, das heute Abend einen Stammplatz auf meinem Gesicht beanspruchen zu schien, reichte ich ihr das Eis und nahm neben ihr Platz. Schweigend genossen wir unser Eis, bis Kate ihre geleerte Schale auf dem dunklen Couchtisch abstellte und fragte:

„Willst du Gibbs anrufen oder soll ich diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernehmen?"

Nachdem ich mir den silbernen Löffeln aus dem Mund gezogen hatte und nach einiger Bedenkzeit, die ich dazu nutzte mein Eis auf der Zunge schmelzen zu lassen, antwortete ich ihr: „Och, das kannst du gerne machen!", und schon wieder verschwand ein gehäufter Löffel in meinem Mund.

„Warum willst du es denn nicht machen, immerhin bist du der dienstältere Agent!", abschätzend musterte Kate mich, wie ich noch immer genüsslich mein Dessert aß.

„Warum fragst du dann wer anrufen soll, wenn du eigentlich willst, dass ich anrufe?", amüsiert lächelte ich sie an.

„Ach vergiss es, ich bin telefonieren!", mit diesen Worten verschwand Kate entnervt in den Flur.

Während meine brünette Kollegin mit unserem Boss telefonierte, leerte auch ich meine Schüssel und stellte sie neben Kates. Gelangweilt ließ ich meinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, dieser blieb an unseren noch halb vollen Weingläsern hängen.

Kurzerhand entschied ich, dass es schön wäre einen gemütlichen Abend auf dem Sofa zu verbringen und so stellte ich unsere Weingläser, sowie die dazugehörige Flasche auf den Couchtisch.

Gerade ließ ich mich wieder in die weichen Polster des Sofas plumpsen, als Kate den Raum betrat, noch immer ihr Handy in der Hand haltend. Kurz berichtete sie mir von dem Telefonat mit unserem Chef:

„Gibbs sagt, dass wir morgen direkt zum Stützpunkt fahren sollen, um uns erst mal mit unserem Arbeitsumfeld vertraut zu machen. Außerdem hat McGee festgestellt, dass nur zwei der Leute, die versetzt wurden, vorher auf einem der beiden anderen Stützpunkte waren und nur einer auf beiden Stützpunkten, wo die Morde geschahen." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah meine Kollegin abwartend an. „Adrian Masson, er hat immer kurz nach dem Mord seine Versetzung beantragt und ist jetzt auch hier." „Damit hätten wir jetzt einen Namen. Aber warum sind wir dann noch hier, wir nehmen ihn fest und fahren zurück nach Washington." Sie seufzte: „So gern ich das machen würde, Gibbs meint, dass wir nur die Tatsache, dass er versetzt wurde als Beweis haben und das dem Richter nicht reicht." Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um: „Dann meinte er noch, dass wir am Wochenende möglichst „Ehepaarmäßige Sachen" unternehmen sollen.", bei den Worten, die sie anscheinend von Gibbs zitiert hatte, rollte sie genervt mit den Augen und ließ sich dann ohne weitere Kommentare neben mich auf die Couch fallen.

„Und ich nehme an, Gibbs hat diese „Ehepaarmäßigen Sachen" nicht weiter definiert?", ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus meinem Weinglas.

Als Antwort bekam ich von Kate nur ein kurzes aber heftiges Kopfschütteln, bevor auch sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm.

„Tja, dann müssen wir uns wohl selbst etwas einfallen lassen, nicht wahr Carolanne?", ein verschmitztes Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

„Keine schlechte Idee, Schatz!", Kate schien mein Grinsen und der neckische Unterton gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, denn es sah schon so aus, als ob sie fleißig Pläne für unser Wochenende schmiedete.

„Und darf man auch an deinen Gedankengängen teilhaben?", gespannt schaute ich sie von der Seite aus an.

Unvermittelt fing sie an mir von ihren Ideen zu berichten: „In der nächsten Stadt soll es ein gutes Fitnesscenter geben. Vor allem die Massagen sollen ausgezeichnet sein."

Verdutzt woher sie schon wieder diese Informationen über ein Fitnesscenter hatte, schaute ich sie verdattert an. Als ob sie die Überraschung über solch eine Ortskundigkeit in meinen Augen lesen konnte, erklärte sie mir weiter: „Abby hat ein paar Sachen für uns rausgesucht."

Ich nicke ihr zustimmend zu, denn auch mir gefiel die Idee von einem Besuch in einem Fitnesscenter mit einer anschließenden Massage immer besser. Doch bevor ich mich noch näher gedanklich mit unserem Ausflugsziel auseinander setzten konnte, schlug Kate mir auch schon die nächste Sache vor: „Andere Frage: Du hast doch sicher ein paar DVDs dabei, oder?", fragend sah sie mich an.

Auf meinem Gesicht erschien augenblicklich ein Grinsen und meine Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Ich sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Sofa auf und verschwand mit Schallgeschwindigkeit aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur, wo noch immer unsere unausgepackten Koffer lagerten.

Mit einem freudigen Grinsen, was man sonst nur von kleinen Kinder in einem Süßigkeitenladen kannte, kehrte ich zu Kate ins Wohnzimmer zurück und hielt ihr die DVD unter die Nase. Erklärend fügte ich hinzu: „Der neue James Bond. Fast neu. Nur einmal gesehen, Lust den zu schauen?"

Das amüsierte Lächeln von Kate entging mir nicht, doch wollte ich nicht näher darauf eingehen und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Ja meinetwegen!", lächelnd stand sie auf und stoppte mich, als ich gerade aus der Tür nach oben ins Schlafzimmer stürmen wollte. „He, Moment, die Koffer tragen sich nicht von alleine nach oben!", mahnend schaute sie mich an.

Schnell lief ich in den Flur und schnappte mir die Beiden, nicht gerade leichten Koffer, doch James Bond hatte mich beflügelt und mit dem Ziel, den Film möglichst schnell zu sehen, vor den Augen, stand ich nach einigen qualvollen Sekunden am obigen Absatz der Treppe und hievte mit letzte Kraft die schweren Koffer ins Schlafzimmer.

Meine brünette Kollegin war schon vorgegangen und nahm nun ihren Koffer in Empfang.

Gerade wollte sie sich daran machen, ihre Kleidung aus dem Koffer in den Kleiderschrank zu packen, als sie mein entsetztes Gesicht erblickte, welches ich bei der Erkenntnis bekommen hatte, dass sie noch erst den Koffer auspacken wollte, bevor sie sich dem Film ansah.

„Was schaust du so bedröppelt?", frage Kate nun mit einem belustigten Lächeln.

„Heißt das du willst erst noch deinen Koffer auspacken, bevor wir uns den Film anschauen?", unruhig wechselte ich mein Standbein.

Leise lachte Kate auf, bevor sie mir noch immer mit einem Lachen in der Stimme antwortete:

„Aber du hast den Film doch schon mal gesehen, warum bist du denn dann so hibbelig?"

Schmollend verzog ich mich aufs Bett und nahm auf der Kante Platz, ohne Kate noch einmal zu antworten.

Ungeduldig blickte ich zwischen Kate, die inzwischen vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und ihre Kleidung einräumte und ihrem noch halb vollen Koffer hin und her.

Immer und immer wieder ließ ich den Deckel der DVD Hülle auf und wieder zu schnappen, nur um meine Finger zu beschäftigen.

Als Kate gerade ihren Koffer geleert hatte, wollte ich aufspringen und den Film einlegen, als ich ein empörtes „Tony!" hörte. Mir noch keiner Schuld bewusst drehte ich mich um und schaute Kate unschuldig an.

„Ja?"

Nun drehte auch Kate sich zu mir um, in der Hand die Zeitschrift haltend, die ich mir vorhin an der Tankstelle zugelegt hatte. Ich musste sie wohl in meiner Eile, die Zeitschrift aus Kates Blickfeld zu schaffen, ausversehen in die vordere Tasche ihres identisch aussehenden Koffers getan haben.

„Tschuldigung!", murmelte ich schuldbewusst und schnappte mir das Magazin, schnell ließ ich es in meinem Nachtisch verschwinden und wand mich nun wieder an Kate.

„Können wir jetzt bitte den Film gucken?", ungeduldig ließ ich wieder die Verpackung der DVD aufschnappen und wollte mich gerade auf den Weg zum DVD-Player machen, als Kate mich schon wieder stoppte.

„Du musst dich noch einen Moment gedulden, ich bin mal eben im Bad, mich umziehen und wehe du fängst ohne mich an!", drohend hob sie den Zeigefinger und griff sich ihre Schlafsachen, welche aus einem riesig aussehenden T-Shirt und einer karierten Boxershorts bestanden und ihren Kulturbeutel.

Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder auf das große Bett fallen und starrte eine Weile die weiße Decke an. Nach einer Weile hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und rief ungeduldig nach meiner Frau.

„Caro?"

„Das kann noch einen Moment dauern, Chris.", kam es aus dem angrenzenden Bad, indem Kate wahrscheinlich gerade ihre Sachen in den Schrank räumte.

Wieder seufzte ich und beschloss schon einmal die DVD einzulegen, damit wir, wenn meine Kollegin endlich aus dem Bad kam, anfangen konnten den Film zu schauen.

Nachdem ich auch das erledigt hatte und soweit alles eingestellt hatte, das ich nur noch den Playknopf drücken musste, damit der Film begann, rief ich erneut nach der brünetten Frau:

„Carolanne, bitte."

„Ich bin gleich so weit!", kam es prompt von ihr zurück. Ich hörte, wie sie klirrend etwas in ein Glas stellte und kombinierte, dass sie anscheinend ihre Zahnbürste in ihren Zahnputzbecher gestellt hatte und das es wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sie endlich kam.

„Bin doch schon fertig!", mit einem strahlenden Lächeln trat sie aus dem Bad.

Kurz musterte ich Kate, wie sie da in dem Türrahmen des Bades stand, nur mit einem langen T-Shirt und einer Boxershorts bekleidet und echt verdammt heiß aussah, doch um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, schaute ich schnell wieder auf den Bildschirm, auf dem sich mittlerweile ein Bildschirmschoner aufgebaut hatte.

Schnell huschte sie einmal um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf ihre Bettseite, sichtlich darauf bedacht möglichst einen Sicherheitsabstand zu halten.

„Du kannst den Film starten."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und drückte den grünen Playknopf, auf dem mein Zeigefinger die ganze Zeit abwartend geruht hatte.


	3. Ehealltag

_Teil III  
Indem Kate und Tony den Ehealltag kennenlernen und ihren neuen Job antreten _

Kate

Es war eine sehr ungewohnte Situation, in der ich mich beim Aufwachen wieder fand. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen schienen mir direkt ins Gesicht, weshalb ich es auch vorzog erst einmal die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Nun bemerkte ich, dass etwas Schweres quer über meinem Bauch lag. Zunächst machte ich mir da nicht allzu viele Gedanken drum, viel mehr beschäftigte mich die Frage, wann ich eingeschlafen war, denn ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Doch da packte es mich, denn mir wurde bewusst, dass, was auch immer auf mir lag, nur zu Tony gehören konnte. Entsetzt öffnete ich die Augen, was ich allerdings sogleich bereute, da mich nun die Sonne blendete. Also verengte ich meine Sichtweise auf Schlitze, sodass ich mich langsam an das Licht gewöhnen konnte.  
Kaum war das geschehen richtete ich mich auf und untersuchte genauer, was auf mir lag. „DiNozzo!", fuhr ich meinen Kollegen an. Da sich das etwas als sein Arm entpuppt hatte und mir das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Während von ihm nur ein leises Grummeln kam, besann ich mich gerade noch rechtzeitig darauf, dass wir für alle Außenstehenden verheiratet waren. Also legte ich seinen Arm wieder auf seine Betthälfte und schwang meine Beine aus dem Bett.  
Kurz darauf trat ich zu der Lichtquelle und blickte hinaus. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass zu unserem Haus noch ein Garten gehörte. Verwundert machte ich mich daran ihn zu mustern. In meinem Blickfeld befanden sich mehrere schöne alte Bäume, ein kleiner Sitzplatz, welcher mit einem Tisch und vier Stühlen ausgestattet war, außerdem stand im Hintergrund eine kleine Gartenhütte, welche ich später genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte.  
Ich vernahm ein verschlafenes Gemurmel hinter mir, was ich zum Anlass nahm mich umzudrehen. „Na gut geschlafen?" Statt einer Antwort drehte er sich um und hielt sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Mit einem belustigten Lächeln, beobachtete ich ihn eine Weile.  
„Ich mache Frühstück.", mit diesen Worten verschwand ich aus dem Zimmer und ging ins Erdgeschoss. Erst in der Küche warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr, welche 10.30 zeigte. Mich hatte der Vortag wohl mehr mitgenommen, als ich gedacht hatte, denn normalerweise wurde ich jeden Morgen gegen 08.00Uhr wach, auch wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. Ich sah mich kurz um. So wirklich unter die Lupe genommen hatte ich die Küche noch nicht, aber das holte ich jetzt nach, da ich sowieso Teebeutel suchte.  
Der Kühlschrank war voll gefüllt, mit allen möglichen Leckereien, die Tonys Herz wahrscheinlich dahin schmelzen lassen hatten. Doch auch mein Herz schmolz dahin, als ich einige Becher Jogurt und neben dem Kühlschrank eine prall gefüllte Obstschale fand. Doch da es nicht das war, was ich gesucht hatte, begann ich nun die Schränke zu durchwühlen, wobei ich eindeutig den Schluss zog, das Gibbs wohl den Inhalt bestellt hatte, da Kaffee für eine ganze Armee vorhanden war, aber kein einziger Teebeutel auffindbar.  
Also nahm ich das Kaffeepulver hervor und stellte den Wasserkocher an. Während das Wasser nun heiß wurde, kramte ich aus einer Schublade einen Stift und einen Zettel hervor, welchen ich zur Einkaufsliste machte und sofort anfing voll zuschreiben. Das Klicken der Kaffeemaschine brachte mich dazu, die Liste beiseite zu legen und mich mit der Tasse in der Hand auf der Couch im Nebenzimmer nieder zu lassen.  
Nachdem ich die Tasse mit kleinen Schlucken geleert hatte, beschloss ich duschen zu gehen. Ich stellte den Becher in die Spülmaschine und ging hinauf in den ersten Stock. Meinen Mann auf Zeit fand ich wieder friedlich schlafend im Bett auf. Einen Moment beobachtete ich ihn amüsiert, da sein Kissen nun nur noch von seiner Hand festgehalten über dem Boden schwebte und sein Gesicht wieder der Morgensonne zugewandt war. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trat ich ins Badezimmer. Nachdem ich die Türe abgeschlossen und zweimal überprüft hatte, holte ich mein Duschzeug aus dem Schrank und stellte es in der Dusche ab. Dann ließ ich das Wasser vorlaufen, da ich vermutete, dass zunächst nur kaltes Wasser kam. In der Zeit entkleidete ich mich.  
Ich war gerade unter die Dusche gestiegen, als es an der Tür rüttelte und klopfte: „Caro, ich muss auf Toilette." „Im Gästebad gibt es sicher auch eine Möglichkeit, Schatz!", rief ich zuckersüß und zugleich auch ein wenig schadenfroh zurück, da ich genau wusste, woher der plötzliche Drang kam. Er war vermutlich sofort aus dem Bett gesprungen, als er das Wasser prasseln gehört hatte.  
Ich hatte meine Dusche sehr ausführlich gehalten und mich danach noch rasiert, eingecremt und etwas Schminke aufgetragen. So kam es, dass ich einen ungeduldigen Tony auf der Couch vorfand, als ich schließlich fertig angekleidet wieder ins Erdgeschoss kam. „Das ist echt mies, dass du mich aufs Gästeklo verband hast. Ich meine wir sind verheiratet, da musst du doch nicht die Tür verschließen.", er sah mich mit seinem typischen DiNozzo Grinsen an. „Ich dachte du schläfst und da schließe ich immer die Tür ab. Das ist einfach noch aus meiner Single Zeit übrig geblieben. Weißt du doch.", ich zauberte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ließ mich auf einen anderen Teil des Sofas fallen.  
„Irgendwelche Wünsche wie das Mittagessen, in deinem Fall Frühstück, aussehen soll?" Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, während er nachzudenken schien: „Wie wäre es mit ein paar Pfannkuchen und heute Abend gehen wir irgendwo fein Essen. Onkel Gibbs bezahlt ja.", über sein Gesicht huschte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass alles auf Kosten des NCIS war, was wir hier kauften.  
„Gewöhn dich besser nicht daran.", ermahnte ich ihn und verschwand in die Küche. Durch meine morgendliche Entdeckungstour fand ich nun relativ schnell alles was ich brauchte. „Wie viele Pfannkuchen willst du?", ich blickte zu meinem Kollegen, der mir in die Küche gefolgt war. „Vier, nein fünf." Ich zog die Augbrauen hoch und sah ihn belustigt an. „Ich muss das Frühstück und das Mittagessen zusammenlegen.", erklärte er mir sachverständig. Dann fing er an den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu begutachten. „Am besten schmecken Pfannkuchen mit Nutela.", wurde ich nun belehrt. „Kannst du für mich bitte die Himbeermarmelade rausstellen?", es war eigentlich mehr eine Aufforderung statt einer Frage, sodass Tony sie auch herausnahm.  
„Hat Onkel Gibbs etwas gesagt, ob er sich in den nächsten Tagen mal meldet?" Ich blickte von der Bratpfanne auf, in der gerade unser Essen goldbraun wurde. „Wir sollen uns melden, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, ansonsten sehen wir uns auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier in drei Monaten." Drei Monate, eine lange Zeit und der Einzige dem ich in dieser Zeit trauen konnte, war der Mensch mit dem ich nie in dieser Situation hatte landen wollen.  
Schnell hatte ich sieben Pfannkuchen zubereitet und trat mit ihnen auf einer großen Platte zum Esstisch. „Danke, dass du den Tisch gedeckt hast.", rief ich mit ironischem Unterton zu ihm rüber auf die Couch. „Keine Ursache.", mit einem breiten Grinsen kam er rüber und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Soll ich dich jetzt bedienen oder was?" In seinen Augen blitzte es auf, sodass ich es vorzog auf die Antwort zu verzichten und Teller und Besteck aus der Küche zu holen. Als ich zurückkam war Anthony gerade dabei, sich den zweiten Pfannkuchen vom Teller zu nehmen und mit beiden Händen zusammen zu rollen.  
„Tischmanieren hast du vermutlich nicht.", ich stellte den einen Teller vor ihm ab und ließ das Besteck daneben fallen. „Reg dich ab Caro. Du konntest die letzten zwei Jahre auch damit leben.", er zwinkerte mir vergnügt zu, und nahm sich auch schon wieder etwas von der großen Platte. „Ja und deswegen könntest du es jetzt langsam mal anfangen dich zumindest ein wenig zusammen zu reißen." Er sah mich kauend an: „Wir sind weder in einem Restaurant noch haben wir Besuch. Also sehe ich da kein Problem." Ich runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber und begann damit Marmelade auf meinen Pfannkuchen zu schmieren. Dann schnitt ich ihn säuberlich mit Besteck in kleine Stücke und fing an zu essen.

Tony

Nachdem ich auch den fünften Pfannekuchen verspeist hatte, lehnte ich mich zufrieden in den weißen Sessel zurück. Belustigt sah ich Kate zu, wie sie noch immer mit ihrem Essen zu kämpfen hatte und fragte, als sie nach einiger Zeit den Teller satt von sich weg schob: „Willst du das nicht mehr essen?"

Entgeistert sah mich meine brünette Kollegin an, schüttelte dann aber doch verneinend den Kopf und gab somit ihren Teller für mich frei.

Zügig zog ich mir ihr noch übrig gebliebenes Essen heran und verspeiste auch noch den letzten Rest ihres Pfannekuchens.

„Wann müssen wir eigentlich heute zum Dienst antreten?", fragte ich sie, nachdem ich genussvoll die Gabel abgeleckt hatte an der noch etwas Marmelade gehangen hatte.

„Wir sollen uns um vierzehnhundert beim CO melden, er weißt uns dann, soweit wie möglich, ein!"

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass wir noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit hatten und beschloss deshalb noch unter die Dusche zu springen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zum unserem neuen Arbeitsplatz machten.

Dies teilte ich meiner brünetten Teamkollegin nun auch mit und verschwand mit den Tellern in der Küche, wo ich sie ordentlich in die Spülmaschine stellte und mich dann auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer machte, um dort mein Shampoo, meinen Rasierer und sonstige Hygieneartikel aus dem Koffer zu fischen, die ich am vorherigen Tag vor meiner Abfahrt achtlos hineingeworfen hatte. Nachdem ich nach einigem Kramen endlich alles zusammen hatte, verschwand ich ins Bad. Dort stellte ich erst mal alles auf die Seite und betrachtete das Bad nun etwas genauer, welches ich gestern Abend nur flüchtig beim Zähneputzen unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Nachdem ich die große Badewanne inspiziert und überprüft hatte, dass Kate ihre Sachen auch wirklich in die richtige Schrankseite eingeräumt hatte, stellte ich die Dusche an und schlüpfte, während das Wasser nun langsam warm werden konnte, aus meinen Schlafsachen, welche aus einem einfach schwarzen T-Shirt und einer Boxershorts bestanden. Als die Kleidung endlich ihren neuen Platz auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, stieg ich unter die Dusche und ließ das mittlerweile warme Wasser auf mich niederprasseln. Eine Weile genoss ich die Wärme des Wasser, bevor ich mich gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß mit meinem erst kürzlich erworbenen Shampoo einseifte.

Genervt stellte ich fest, dass ich mein Haarshampoo wohl zu Hause vergessen haben musste, da es nicht unter den Sachen gewesen war, die ich ins Badezimmer geschafft hatte.

Kurz schweifte mein Blick durch die recht kleine Dusche und blieb schließlich an Kates Haarshampoo hängen, das verlockend auf der kleinen Ablage in der Dusche thronte. Kurzerhand und mir durchaus bewusst, dass mir, wenn Kate davon wüsste, Schlimmes drohen würde, nahm ich das Shampoo und wusch mir die Haare. Zufrieden stellte ich mit einem Blick auf die Flasche fest, dass meine Haare jetzt herrlich nach Kornblume, Aloe Vera und Kirschbaumrinde duften müssten und platzierte das Shampoo wieder so, wie ich es vorgefunden hatte.

Nachdem ich noch weitere fünf Minuten dem Prasseln des Wasser lauschte und diese Zeit nutze, um mich mental auf unseren Arbeitstag einzustellen, stieg ich aus der Dusche und stapfte, triefend nass, wie ich war, durch das Bad zu meiner Schrankhälfte, um mir dort ein Handtuch herauszuholen.

Geschickt wickelte ich mir dieses um meine Hüften, nachdem ich mich weites gehend abgetrocknet hatte.

Da mir beim Zähneputzen immer sehr langweilig war, was schon bei mir als Kind so gewesen war und ich hier nicht die Möglichkeit hatte irgendwelche Songs mit vollem, Zahnpasta beschmierten Mund mitzusingen, da das Radio in diesem Bad fehlte, was ich beschloss beim nächsten Einkauf so schnell wie möglich zu ändern, stöberte ich etwas in Kates Seite des Schrankes herum. Klar war mir bewusst, dass, wenn sie davon Wind bekommen würde, sie tierisch rumnörgeln würde und wieder irgendwas von verletzter Privatsphäre schreien würde, doch da ich mich auch nicht zierte in ihrem PDA, Handy oder Computer zu schnüffeln, was immerhin keine schlechte Eigenschaft für einen Bundesagenten war, immerhin schulte ich so Tag für Tag aufs neue meine Ermittlerfähigkeiten, öffnete ich nun die Türen des Schrankes und was ich da zu Gesicht bekam, zauberte mir ein belustigtes Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Ein Tiegel mit irgendeiner natürlich besonders wichtigen Creme reihte sich an den nächsten und wurde nur von einer Haarbürste, Deo und einer Flasche Parfüm unterbrochen. Neugierig nahm ich das kleine Behältnis aus dem Schrank und stoppte für einen Moment die kreisenden Bewegungen mit meiner Zahnbürste, um beide Hände freizuhaben. Vorsichtig schraubte ich den Deckel des Parfüms auf und roch daran.

Verwundert sah ich noch einmal auf das Etikett und musste feststellen, dass ich das Parfüm noch nie bei meine Kollegin gerochen hatte, kurzerhand beschloss ich das nächste Mal, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bot genauer auf die Duftnote der attraktiven Agentin zu achten und setzte nun das Reinigen meiner Zähne fort. Nachdem ich auch damit fertig war, mich gründlich rasiert hatte und die Türen von Kates, sowie meiner Schrankhälfte geschlossen hatte, trat ich aus dem Bad und fand eine geschäftige Kate vor.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte sie mich und das Stück Stoff, was ich um meine Hüften geschlungen hatte.

Frech grinste ich sie an, als ich verkündete:

„Du kannst mir natürlich gerne beim anziehen zuschauen ...!", doch weiter kam ich mit meinem provozierenden Spruch gar nicht, da mich Caitlin schroff unterbrach:

„Ich bin jetzt im Badezimmer mich umziehen!", schon verschwand sie mit der Uniform in der Hand im angrenzenden Bad.

Belustigt, dass ich sie noch immer mit solchen Scherzen aus der Bahn werfen konnte, schüttelte ich den Kopf und machte mich dann daran, aus meinem Koffer einige Sachen zum Anziehen herauszusuchen. Nachdem ich mir eine frische Boxershorts angezogen hatte, schaute ich auf meine Uniform, die deutlich verknitterter war, als die von Kate.

Genervt von mir selbst, dass ich nicht einmal in meinem Leben Ordnung halten konnte, musterte ich die Hose und das farblich passende T-Shirt.

Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als meine ganze Uniform noch einmal aufzubügeln, also ging ich ins Erdgeschoss, in der Hoffnung dort ein Bügelbrett und ein Bügeleisen zu finden. Zum Glück hatte mich mein Ermittlerinstinkt nicht getäuscht und so fand ich, wie ich es vermutet hatte, im Besenschrank die gesuchten Utensilien. Schnell schaffte ich alles ins Wohnzimmer und begann mit der mir mittlerweile schon vertraute Arbeit, immerhin war ich zu Hause nicht ordentlicher und die teueren Designeranzüge sahen nun mal verknittert nicht halb so teuer aus, wie sie es waren.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen ich gekonnt die Falten wegbügelte, war ich endlich mit der verhassten Arbeit fertig und war gerade dabei das Bügeleisen und Brett wieder dahin zu schaffen, wo ich es herhatte, als ein wütendes „Chris" , mich zusammenzucken ließ.

Nachdem ich die benutzen Sachen verstaut hatte, lief ich schnell nach oben, um den Grund für Kates plötzlichen Wutausbruch herauszufinden.

Als ich abgehetzt, meine gebügelte Uniform noch in der Hand haltend ins Schlafzimmer trat, fand ich eine aufgebrachte Kate vor.

Wild fuchtelte sie mir mit meiner Boxershorts und meinem Schlafshirt vor der Nase herum und blickte mich empört an.

„Soll ich dir eigentlich dein ganzes Leben hinterher räumen?", entrüstet funkelte die Agentin mich aus ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

Sofort setzte ich meinen Hundeblick und mein schönstes Lächeln auf und versuchte so, die aufgeheizte Stimmung wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Und denk ja nicht, dass du dich nur mit einem Lächeln da wieder rausmanövrieren kannst!", immer noch sichtlich erbost, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich wütend an.

Erst jetzt schien ihr meine noch immer ziemlich spärliche Kleidung aufzufallen, da sie mich jetzt fragte: „Warum läufst du eigentlich immer noch nur mit Boxershorts durch die Gegend?"

Gerade wollte ich zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als Kate mich unterbrach:

„Ach vergiss es, ich will es gar nicht wissen, mach jetzt einfach, dass du fertig wirst, verstanden?"

Bedröppelt, wie ein kleiner Schuljunge der gerade einen Tadel von seiner Lehrerin bekommen hatte, bejahte ich und verzog mich dann ins Schlafzimmer, um mich dort entgültig zu bekleiden, während Kate nach unten ging.

Nachdem ich nach einigen Minuten angezogen war, ging ich nach unten zu meiner Kollegin, die schon ungeduldig wartend auf einem Barhocker in der Küche saß.

„Na endlich!", war ihr einzigster Kommentar, als sie mich in die Küche treten sah. Schnell stellte sie das Wasserglas, aus dem sie gerade noch getrunken hatte in die Spüle und verschwand in den Flur, wo sie sich anscheinend schon ihren Rucksack bereitgestellt hatte.

Ich folgte Kate wortlos. Da es immer noch so schien, als ob sie sauer wegen der herum liegenden Wäsche war, versuchte ich ihr so weit wie möglich alles Recht zu machen und hielt für ein paar Minuten den Mund, was, wie ich hoffte Kate milde stimmen oder zumindest nicht weiter aufregen würde.

Als wir dann endlich im Auto saßen, konnte ich das Schweigen, das zwischen uns herrschte nicht mehr ertragen und schaltete kurzerhand das Radio an, aus dem leise die Klänge des Liedes „Lil Star" von Kelis kamen.

Den Takt auf dem Lenkrad nachtrommelnd fuhr ich uns aus dem kleinen Ort, in dem unser gemütliches Häuschen stand.

Nach einigen Minuten war auch dieses Lied zu Ende und die monotone Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers hallte durch die Stille des Autos.

Genervt stellte ich das Radio wieder ab und für den Rest der Fahrt herrschte wieder bedrücktes Schweigen.

KATE

Während der restlichen Fahrt döste ich vor mich hin, so störte mich die aufgekommene Stille gar nicht. Ich dachte mal wieder über die Situation nach, in der ich mich befand. Vollkommen von meinem eigentlichen Umfeld abgesondert und der einzige Mensch, den ich kannte, war der größte Macho den es beim NCIS gab. Er schaute jeder Frau hinterher, die nicht total vernünftig aussah und hatte jede Woche eine neue Freundin, welche die Frau seines Lebens sein sollte. Auf der anderen Seite war mein Los vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht. Schließlich konnte er, wie gestern Abend, durchaus charmant sein und schlecht sah er nun wirklich nicht aus, dass musste sogar ich zugeben. Außerdem konnte er doch recht gut in seinem Job sein, wenn er sich darum bemühte. Deswegen hatte ich wohl wirklich noch die beste Partie als Scheinmann erwischt.

Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn McGee mitgekommen wäre. Es war meiner Meinung nach ja schon unglaubwürdig, dass ich mit Tony verheiratet sein sollte, aber mit McGee? Nein das war unvorstellbar. Zugegeben, Tim war schon in Ordnung, nur überhaupt nicht der Typ Mann, den ich heiraten würde. Er hatte mir einfach zu viel mit Computern und Online Spielen zu tun.

Aber noch schlimmer wäre es wohl gewesen, wäre Gibbs mitgekommen. Schließlich war mein Boss viermal verheiratet gewesen und es gab wohl sehr gute Gründe, dass die drei letzten Frauen die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Nein, der grauhaarige Exmarine war gar nicht die Art von Mann, die ich gebrauchen konnte, schon gar nicht dreimal geschieden.

„Caro?", Tonys Hand wedelte vor meinem Gesicht auf und ab. „Hmm?", ich blickte verständnislos zu ihm rüber. „Ich weiß ja nicht wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist, aber wir sind am Stützpunkt angekommen.", mit diesen Worten stieg mein Kollege aus und ich stellte verwirrt fest, dass das Auto still stand. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. Vom Rücksitz nahm ich meine Sachen und sah fragend zu Anthony: „Wo müssen wir hin?" Zu meinem Erstaunen zeigte er in eine Richtung und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Kurz darauf und nach einigen Umwegen, die wir nicht zuletzt Tonys Sturheit zu verdanken hatten, standen wir in einem Büro, zwar noch etwas unbeholfen, aber wir hatten es gefunden. „Stehen Sie bequem!", wies er uns mit einem Zwinkern an, da wir uns natürlich nicht vorschriftsgemäß verhalten hatten. „Keine Sorge. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie beide das beim NCIS nicht machen müssen. Setzten sie sich!"

Ich trat die zwei Schritte vor zu einem Stuhl und setzte mich, dann fiel mein Blick zu Tony, der sich nicht von der Stelle rührte und den CO anstarrte. „Haben Sie eine Frage?", er sah meinen Kollegen abwartend an. Dieser war immer noch erstarrt, dann schien er zu schlucken:

„Ich, ehm, ich meine...", er sah zu mir. Sein Blick war voller Verzweiflung: „Muss ich etwa auch diese komische Frisur tragen?" Ich musste mir wirklich ein herzhaftes Lachen verkneifen, stattdessen bekam er ein breites Grinsen von mir. Auch über das Gesicht des COs huschte ein Lächeln. „Ich denke darüber kann ich für die paar Wochen hinwegsehen. Außerdem haben wir hier einige Computerexperten, die die Frisur auch nicht tragen!", er setzte sich mir gegenüber in einen großen Schreibtischstuhl, der hinter einem beeindruckenden, schweren Holztisch stand. „Setzten Sie sich?"

Eilig lief mein Kollege nun ebenfalls zu den Stühlen und setzte sich neben mich. „Gut, ich wurde ausführlich von Agent Gibbs informiert. Ich werde Ihnen alle Informationen zukommen lassen, die Sie für ihre Ermittlungen brauchen. Als Gegenleistung wäre ich nicht abgeneigt, über wichtige Ermittlungsergebnisse informiert zu werden, schließlich trage ich hier die Verantwortung." „Wenn Agent Gibbs damit einverstanden ist, dann informieren wir Sie selbstverständlich!", antwortete ich erfreut über die Kooperationsbereitschaft.

„Gut, ich zeige Ihnen dann jetzt Ihre Arbeitsplätze. Ich habe Ihnen beiden ein Büro mit zwei weiteren Mitarbeitern zugewiesen. Von der Arbeit werde ich Sie so gut wie möglich abschirmen, sodass Sie sich auf Ihre Ermittlungen konzentrieren können.", er stand auf. Beinahe gleichzeitig standen wir auch auf. „Folgen Sie mir!", er hielt uns die Tür auf.

Das Büro, in das wir geführt wurden, war ein heller Raum mit einer großen Fensterfront. Vier Schreibtische standen im Raum, wobei zwei von jungen Männern besetzten wurden. „Das sind Sergeant Finn Jackson und Corporal Max Williams." Die beiden blickten kurz auf, nickten uns zu und wandten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, als der CO uns vorgestellt hatte.

Nachdem der CO das Büro wieder verlassen hatte, trat ich an den einen Schreibtisch und setzte mich auf den Stuhl. Zu meinem Missfallen war mein Stuhl beim NCIS deutlich bequemer, womit es einen neuen Grund gab, zu beten, dass wir den Täter so schnell wie möglich fassten. Ich schaltete den Laptop an und sah kurz zu meinem Kollegen, der es mir gleichtat.

„Sie beide sind verheiratet?", Finn, dessen Schreibtisch meinem gegenüber lag, sah mich fragend an. „Ja, seit einem Jahr.", ich warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu, bevor ich mich an den Bildschirm wand. Zunächst öffnete ich die Emails, es waren nur zwei Neue im Posteingang. Die eine war eine allgemeine Rundmail, die andere war von Tony. Die Rundmail überflog ich schnell, dann wand ich mich an die Mail meines Kollegen. _Was machen wir jetzt?_ Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. _Arbeiten!!_ Ich hatte sie gerade abgeschickt, als sich nun unserer anderer Kollege an uns wand: „Habt ihr von der Mordserie gehört?" Ich warf Anthony einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nur so am Rande. Schlimme Sache.", antwortete er dann. „Also meine Frau hat ja schon Angst, obwohl sie gar nicht beim Corps ist. Sie würde euch nicht verstehen.", Max grinste leicht zu Tony rüber und wand sich dann ebenfalls wieder an seinen Laptop.

Auch ich fing an, meinen Computer nach Akten zu durchsuchen und wurde auch fündig. Der CO hatte uns wie versprochen auf alle Personalakten Zugriff ermöglicht. Ich hatte ein paar Akten durchgearbeitet, als ein junger Mann in den Raum kam und mir eine schmale Akte reichte. Er nickte mir kurz zu und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Als ich die Akte öffnete fand ich eine kleine Notiz des COs und ein leeres und ein beschriebenes Antragsformular. Auf dem beschrieben hatte er genau erklärt was ich wo eintragen musste, also machte ich mich an die Arbeit und füllte einen Antrag auf Waffen für den Irak aus.

Dann ging ich zum Faxgerät und schickte ihn weg.

Stolz, dass ich meinen ersten Auftrag geschafft hatte, lehnte ich mich zurück und warf einen Blick auf Tonys Bildschirm. Natürlich lief mal wieder eines seiner heiß geliebten Spiele. Also begann ich auf meine Tastatur einzuhacken und schickte ihm eine ermahnende Mail. Hör auf damit! Gbdu!!! Ich sah wie er aufblickte und mich fragend ansah, da er meine kleine Abkürzung nicht verstand. Also sah ich schnell zu den beiden anderen rüber. Da diese aber voll und ganz in ihre Arbeit vertieft schienen, formte ich mit den Lippen die Worte: „Gibbs bringt dich um!", und zwinkerte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen zu. Daraufhin zog Tony nur eine Grimasse und wand sich wieder seinem Computer zu, was ich ihm gleichtat.

Nachdem ich eine Weile über den Akten vertieft war, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der Lieutenant Colonel aufstand und seine Sachen zusammen räumte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr am Computer sagte mir aber, dass es noch lange nicht Dienstende war. Doch das schien Williams nicht sehr zu stören. Er wand sich gerade an unseren anderen Kollegen. „Ich bin mit Chrissy beim Arzt, falls jemand nach mir fragt. Ich hab das heute Morgen mit dem CO abgeklärt!" Dann nickte er auch uns beiden zu und verließ das Büro. Finn schien mein verdutztes Gesicht aufgefallen zu sein, denn er wand sich nun mit den Worten: „Seine Frau Chrissy ist im sechsten Monat schwanger." „Oh wie schön!", sofort kamen meine weiblichen Instinkte durch, worauf ich von meinem Scheinmann einen verständnislosen Blick bekam, welcher auch Jackson nicht verborgen blieb. „Ihr wollt keine Kinder?" Doch und Nein kamen gleichzeitig aus meinem und Tonys Mund. „Später!", setzte ich mich deshalb durch und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Wenn ich schon verheiratet sein sollte, dann sah die vorgetäuschte Familienplanung ja wohl wenigstens nach meinem Wünschen aus. Finn grinste inzwischen belustigt über uns beide: „Das dauert dann wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile!", er zwinkerte Anthony zu und dieser nickte zustimmend.

Na toll, jetzt fingen die Männer mit denen ich zusammenarbeiten musste, auch noch an sich zu verbünden. Besser konnte mein Leben nun wirklich nicht mehr laufen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich langsam einmal fragen, was ich eigentlich getan hatte, dass man mich so bestrafte. Aber nein, es gab wirklich nichts, was so eine harte Strafe auslösen könnte. Das war wahrscheinlich einfach nur eine harte Prüfung. In der Bibel gab es so etwas schließlich öfters, also warum sollte nicht mir so was passieren. Immerhin hatte ich neun Jahre auf einem streng katholischen Internat verbracht. Okay, daran war ich letzten Endes auch selbst schuld. Ich hatte meine Eltern im zarten Alter von zehn Jahren nicht nur einmal zur totalen Verzweiflung gebracht und dank dem Internat, war ich mittlerweile so gut erzogen wie die Tochter eines Königs, denn selbst die hatte ihre kleinen Ausschreitungen, wie ich in meinen Frühlingsferien.

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als neben mir mein Telefon zu klingeln begann. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte ich mich wieder soweit gefasst, dass ich den Anruf entgegennehmen konnte. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat und ein paar Notizen machte ich mich daran ein paar weitere Formulare und Anträge auszufüllen.

Tony

Mein Blick fiel mal wieder auf die untere Hälfte meines Bildschirmrands und schließlich stellte ich fest, dass es spät genug war, um endlich Feierabend zu machen. Zwar hatte ich die Zeit nicht wirklich sinnvoll genutzt, allerdings rechtfertigte ich das auch damit, dass es ja nicht wirklich mein Job war und ich daher so gut wie nichts machen konnte. Aber ich machte mir schon Gedanken, wie das die nächsten drei Monate werden sollte, wenn mir schon am ersten Arbeitstag langweilig war. Zwar hatte ich die Personalakte von unseren Hauptverdächtigen gründlich studiert und auch auf ihre Lückenlosigkeit überprüft, aber das nahm nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag in Anspruch. Im Gegenteil ich war mit dieser Aufgabe schon nach einer Stunde fertig gewesen. Glücklich, dass ich dem tristen Schreibtischarbeiten entfliehen konnte, sprang ich auf, schnappte mir meine Jacke, die ich lässig über den Stuhl gehangen hatte und ging auf Kates Schreibtisch zu. Meine Kollegin war noch immer in eine Akte vertieft und hatte deshalb meine plötzliche Aufbruchslaune nicht mitbekommen. Jetzt stand ich ungeduldig, dass sie meine Anwesenheit bemerken würde vor ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute abwartend zu ihr herunter.

Die langen braunen Haare hingen ihr leicht ins Gesicht, da sie sich etwas über die Akten gebeugt hatte, um diese besser lesen zu können.

Bevor sie zu mir aufblickte, strich sie sich eine besonders vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Erst dann musterte sie mich aufmerksam, als ich ihr durch einen angedeuteten Blick auf meine Armbanduhr klar machen wollte, dass wir nun Feierabend hatten, schlich sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.

Sie nickte nur zur Bestätigung, dass sie verstanden hatte und packte dann ihre Sachen zusammen.

Als sie endlich ihren Rucksack geschultert hatte und aufgestanden war, verabschiedeten wir uns von Finn und machten uns dann auf den Weg zum Auto.

Gerade als ich die Autotür unseres Wagens schwungvoll aufzog, vernahm ich Kates Stimme:

„Wir sollten heute noch einkaufen gehen, wir haben keinen Tee im Haus!"

„Keine schlechte Idee das Einkaufen. Mir sind auch noch ein paar Sachen eingefallen, die wir kaufen müssen!", ohne näher auf die Einzelheiten meiner imaginären Einkaufsliste einzugehen, startete ich den Wagen und fuhr das Auto gen Einkaufszentrum.

Die nächst größere Stadt und somit auch die nächste Einkaufsmöglichkeit war doch ein wenig weiter entfernt und so hatten wir noch ein gutes Stück Fahrt vor uns.

„Was möchtest du denn noch einkaufen?", nahm Kate nun wieder das Gespräch auf, nachdem wir einige Minuten schweigend gefahren waren.

„Cornflakes, Shampoo und ein Radio fürs Bad!", zählte ich rasch meine Wünsche auf.

Ohne weiter auf die verwunderten Blicke meiner brünetten Kollegin einzugehen, bog ich auf den Parkplatz ein und parkte den Wagen gekonnt in einer Parklücke.

„Da wären wir!", verkündete ich das Offensichtliche und stieg nun aus unserem fahrenden Untersatz aus.

Nachdem Kate es mir gleichgetan hatte, gingen wir einträchtig und mal wieder schweigend zum Eingang.

Mir machte diese ständige Stille zwischen uns doch etwas zu schaffen, denn sonst schwiegen wir uns ja auch nicht nur die ganze Zeit an. Ich fragte mich, ob das dauernde Schweigen vielleicht etwas mit unserem Undercover Einsatz als Ehepaar zu tun hatte, doch bevor ich diesem Gedanken noch weiter nachhängen konnte, holte mich meine brünette Kollegin aus eben diesen:

„Holst du einen Einkaufswagen, Schatz?", verwundert ließ mich dieser Satz aufblicken. Doch als ich Kates Anweisung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, nickte ich mit dem Kopf und verschwand, um den von ihr geforderten Gegenstand zu besorgen.

Meine Kollegin war schon in den Supermarkt vorgegangen und so musste ich mich beeilen, um sie noch vor den Kühltruhen einzuholen, bevor sie schnurstracks daran vorbeilief, denn damit würde sie glatt den besten Teil des Supermarktes verpassen.

Abgehetzt und einige Male nach Atem ringend kam ich nun bei meiner hübschen Frau auf Zeit an.

Sie grinste mich schelmisch an und fügte dann noch hinzu:

„Na Chris, davon schon außer Puste?", mit einem Zwinkern ließ sie mich mit einem ziemlich verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Es verwunderte mich sichtlich solch eine anzügliche Bemerkung aus Kates Mund vernommen zu haben, da es sonst so gar nicht ihre Art war.

Kopfschüttelnd rannte ich ihr nun wieder hinterher und holte sie nach wenigen Sekunden auch ein.

Für kurze Zeit lief ich dicht hinter ihr her und beugte mich dann so nah es mir aus dieser Position möglich war zu ihr vor, um ihr leise und mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Bei anderen Dingen bin ich sehr viel ausdauernder, aber das weißt du ja, Schatz!", nun da ich meine Ehre und meinen Ruf wiederhergestellt hatte, schlich sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf mein Gesicht und ich streifte in die Gänge aus, um die Sachen zu holen, die ich haben wollte.

Gerade hatte ich auch noch in der kleinen Elektronikabteilung ein Radio für Feuchträume gefunden, als ich auch schon die brünette Frau erblickte, die lässig durch die Gänge schlenderte und sich umsah.

Mit einem smarten Lächeln auf den Lippen kam ich ihr nun bebackt entgegen und entlud erst einmal die Sachen, die ich mir unter den Arm gepackt hatte in den Einkaufswagen.

Mit einem verwunderten Blick und hochgezogenen Augenbraunen musterte meine Frau die Einkaufsgegenstände, die ich soeben in den Wagen verfrachtet hatte.

Schmunzelnd nahm sie eine Cornflakespackung hoch und studierte die Rückseite einige Zeit.

"Dir ist klar wie ungesund diese Zeug ist?" Sie blickte mich an. "Vermutlich nicht!", stellte sie fest, ohne eine Antwort von mir zu hören. "Also es wäre viel gesünder, wenn du dir eine Packung Müsli kaufst und frisches Obst hineinschnippelst!"

„Ja und zum Nachtisch geh ich im Garten grasen!", patzig schnappte ich mir die Packung und ging damit zur Kasse, damit Kate nicht noch die Möglichkeit hatte die Cornflakes im Supermarkt zu lassen.

Als Kate endlich auch an der Kasse ankam, entpackte ich den Einkaufswagen aufs Band. Nachdem die freundliche Kassiererin alles gescannt und wir bezahlt hatten, verließen wir den Supermarkt mit ziemlich vielen Tüten voller Lebensmitteln.

Da mein Magen sich nun meldete, fragte ich meine Kollegin noch auf dem Rückweg zum Auto, was es heute zum essen gäbe.

Sie setzte ein belustigtes Gesicht auf und antworte:

„Wie? Du bekochst mich heute Abend nicht wieder?", theatralisch schob sie schmollend und beleidigt ihre Unterlippe ein Stückchen nach vorne und blitze mich aus ihren braunen Augen an.

Ich setzte meinen grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck auf und zog meine Stirn in tiefe Falten.

„Naja okay, wenn du mich so lieb bittest!", gab ich schließlich nach einiger Zeit nach und verstaute unsere Einkäufe währenddessen im Kofferraum unseres Wagens.

Kate saß schon auf dem Beifahrersitz, als auch ich ins Auto einstieg, also startete ich den Wagen und wir machten uns auf den Heimweg.

Kate

Kaum fuhren wir los, trat wieder die für uns übliche Stille ein. Ich seufzte leicht, wenn so eine Ehe war, dann wollte ich nicht heiraten, denn zum Schweigen brauchte ich nun wirklich keinen nervigen Mann. Ich blickte zu Tony und beobachtete ihn eine Zeitlang bis er sich an einer Ampel zu mir drehte und ein wenig bissig fragt: „Was?" „Ich suche nach einem Thema über das wir reden könnten." „Von mir aus, aber hör auf mich anzustarren.", die Ampel wurde grün und mein Kollege trat aufs Gaspedal. Ich warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. „Was willst du nachher kochen?", durchbrach ich das wieder eingetretene Schweigen. „Mal schauen."

Ich warf ihm einen weiteren Blick zu und wand mich dann entgültig an die Landschaft. Da bemühte ich mich, dass wir uns nicht anschwiegen und er machte alles mit einer Antwort zu Nichte, auf die ich nichts mehr sagen konnte. Ich bezweifelte langsam wirklich, dass uns der Täter abnahm, dass wir verheiratet waren. Nicht das ich jemals davon überzeugt gewesen wäre.

„Wir könnten Grillen!" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken, als neben mir unerwartet die Stimme meines Kollegen ertönte. Da ich nicht antwortete fuhr er fort: „Ich hab gestern gesehen, dass Fleisch und auch irgend so ein Käse, falls du was vegetarisches möchtest, im Kühlschrank sind." „Klingt gut!", ich blickte zu ihm rüber. „Ich werde mir auch noch einen Salat machen.", fügte ich hinzu. „Gut, dann machst du drinne deinen Salat und Pommes und ich grille!", scharf nahm er die Kurve in die Einfahrt unseres Hauses und bremste. „Da wären wir.", verkündete er nun was ich auch von alleine sah.

Ich verließ also den Wagen: „Wir könnten auch noch Kartoffeln in Alufolie machen!", schlug ich vor, während ich die Tüten aus dem Kofferraum nahm. „Bis die Kartoffeln gekocht sind, bin ich verhungert.", er nahm die restlichen Einkäufe an sich und verschloss den Wagen. „Dann nicht, wir können nicht riskieren, dass die Welt dich verliert." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Du sagst es."

Ich schnitt eine Grimasse und folgte meinem Kollegen ins Haus. Kaum hatte er die Einkäufe abgestellt eilte er zum Kühlschrank und kramte zwei Steaks und ein Käse zum Grillen hervor. „Also ich lebe heute gut von Salat!" Er verzog das Gesicht und legte den Käse zurück in den Kühlschrank. „Wie du willst.", damit verschwand er nach draußen.

Schnell verstaute ich alle Einkäufe in den Schränken und begann damit Gurken und Tomaten klein zu schnippeln. Während ich das machte, drang durch das geöffnete Fenster der Geruch von gegrilltem Fleisch. „Shit die Pommes!", ich eilte zum Kühlfach, schnappte mir die Packung und legte einige auf ein Backblech, welches ich dann in den Ofen schob.

Nun etwas beruhigt öffnete ich das Fenster. Ganz in meiner Nähe stand Tony und werkelte eifrig am Grill: „Schatz, die Pommes brauchen noch ne Weile, ich gehe eben hoch mich frisch machen."

Ohne lange eine Antwort anzuwarten, schloss ich das Fenster und ging nach oben. Im Schlafzimmer begann ich meinen Schrank nach einer kurzen Hose und einem Top zu durchsuchen und wurde schließlich auch fündig. Nachdem ich mich meine Uniform gegen die Freizeitkleidung getauscht hatte, band ich meine Haare noch zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, dann lief ich wieder nach unten. Da mir der Küchenwecker sagte, dass die Pommes noch fünf Minuten brauchten, holte ich noch Geschirr und Besteck aus den Schränken. Außerdem begab ich mich auf die Suche nach Pommesgewürzt.

Nachdem ich die Pommes in eine Schüssel gefüllt hatte, nahm ich diese und meinen Salat und ging nach draußen. „Holst bitte noch schnell die Teller?", bat ich Tony, welcher sich vor lauter Heißhunger dann sogar auf den Weg nach drinnen machte, während ich mich schon in einen der Stühle fallen ließ.

Kurz überflog ich mit meinem Blick den Garten und blieb an einer Hollywoodschaukel hängen. Ich wollte schon immer mal so ein Teil, nur ging das in meiner Garten und Balkonlosen Wohnung nicht. Aber da ich nun drei Monate hier leben musste, würde ich das voll auskosten. Ich blickte zur Tür, doch mein Kollege war noch nicht in Sicht. Also ging ich zum Grill und wendete das Fleisch, da die eine Seite verdächtig dunkel wurde. Nach meiner guten Tat ließ ich mich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. In diesem Moment kam mein Mann auf Zeit aus der Tür. Er hatte ebenfalls seine Kleider gewechselt und trug nun Shorts und ein T-Shirt. „So ein Teller für die Dame.", Tony stellte mir mitsamt Besteck ein Teller vor die Nase und lief dann mit seinem eilig zum Grill um sich ein Steak auf den Teller zu legen. Dann kam er schnell zurück zum Tisch und häufte eine riesige Portion Pommes auf das Steak.

Wie kann man nur soviel von diesem ungesunden Zeug auf einmal essen? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann meinen Salat zu verspeisen. „Wo hast du die Hollywoodschaukel gefunden?" „In der Gartenhütte.", erklärte er mir kauend. „Kannst du nicht erstmal den Mund leer machen, bevor du mir antwortest?", fragte ich angewidert und wusste genau welche Antwort ich wohl zu hören bekommen würde. Doch zu meiner Überraschung kaute er seelenruhig weiter und antwortete mir erst, als er geschluckt hatte: „Doch kann ich, liebste Caro. Aber ich wollte dir so schnell wie möglich antworten, deswegen habe ich es nicht gemacht!", er lächelte mich leicht spöttisch an und fuhr dann fort sich sein Essen in den Mund zu stopfen.

Nachdem wir beide unsere Mägen ausreichend gefüllt hatten, lehnte ich mich zurück: „Wir könnten den Abwasch zusammen machen." Ich sah ihn abwartend an. „Ausnahmsweise, aber denke nicht, dass das zur Gewohnheit wird." Ich zog amüsiert die Augbrauen hoch und nahm die beiden Teller, während Tony die Schüsseln an sich nahm. In der Küche angekommen, ließ ich Wasser in die Spüle laufen, kurz darauf türmte sich ein kleiner Schaumberg im Waschbecken. Ich spülte die beiden Teller ab, während Tony draußen den Rost des Grills holte. Eine Weile sah er mir Bewegungslos dabei zu, wie ich am Rost schruppte: „Du kannst ruhig schon mal die beiden Teller abtrocknen!", ich drückte ihm ein Geschirrtuch in die Hand.

„Ich hab da eine bessere Idee!", er grinste mich schelmisch an und nahm etwas von dem Schaum. „Was wird das?", misstrauisch beäugte ich ihn, worauf sein Grinsen noch größer wurde, denn er warf mir den Schaum geradewegs ins Gesicht. „Hey!", empört sah ich ihn an, während er sich wie ein kleines Kind schlapp lachte. „Na warte.", ich nahm ebenfalls eine handvoll und warf sie ihm ins Gesicht. Natürlich ließ er das nicht auf sich sitzen und es entbrannte eine Wilde Schaumschlacht.

Leider waren die Schaumvorräte bald erschöpft und wir standen uns lachend gegenüber. „Du räumst die Schweinerei auf!" „Warum?", empört sah er mich an. „Weil du mit der Schaumwerferei angefangen hast, ich hab mich nur gewehrt." Er zog einen Schmollmund, doch ich wand mich wieder an die Teller und trocknete sie ab. Tatsächlich griff DiNozzo nach einer Weile nach dem Wischmopp und begann den nassen Boden zu trocknen: „Sieh es positiv Schatz, du musst den Küchenboden erstmal nicht putzen.", erklärte er mir nun wieder selbstsicher. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!", ich stellte die Teller ins Regal. „Du kommst hier ja sicher alleine klar!", mit einem Zucker süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ ich den empörten Anthony in der Küche zurück und ging in den Garten.

Dort ließ ich mich erschöpft in die Hollywoodschaukel sinken. Es war doch schon ziemlich frisch geworden und vermutlich war es drinnen angenehmer, doch ich genoss nun die Ruhe. Die letzten 48Stunden waren einfach zu abenteuerlich gewesen. Doch ich musste zugeben, dass Tony nicht ganz so schlimm war, wie ich vorher vermutet hatte. Ich zog die Beine an mich und schlang meine Arme um sie.

Ich sah wie mein Kollege mit einer Decke auf dem Arm nun ebenfalls herauskam. Langsam kam er zu mir rüber und ließ sich neben mir nieder. „Ich dachte, dass es vielleicht etwas frisch ist, hier draußen." Er reichte mir die Decke, welche ich dann auch Dankbar annahm.

Nachdem ich mich in ihr eingewickelt hatte, ließ ich meinen Blick über den Sternen behangenen Himmel gleiten. „Was glaubst du wie lange wir hier bleiben müssen?" „Drei Monate?", mich traf sein Blick. „Naja, aber wenn er nicht auf uns aufmerksam wird, dann bringt es ja nichts." „Naja, wir sind schneller am Tatort, denn sicher ist ja, dass er das nächste Paar hier töten wird.", witzelte er. „Das bringt den Opfern dann auch nichts mehr!" Wir schwiegen, denn wir wussten beide, dass ich Recht hatte. Wenn der Plan gelang, dann nur beim ersten Versuch, nicht beim zweiten oder dritten.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich Samstag unternehmen?", ich richtete meinen Blick wieder auf meinen Kollegen. „Wir könnten in dieses Fitness Center fahren. Ich hab mich während der Arbeit mal ein bisschen schlau gemacht und Abby hatte Recht: die Massagen dort sollen traumhaft sein.", begann er augenblicklich zu schwärmen. „Ich schätze wir müssen unbedingt überprüfen, ob das stimmt.", schlussfolgerte ich seine Aussage. „Genau!", seine Augen strahlten und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wie konnte man sich über so einen Besuch im Fitness Center so freuen?

„Ich geh rein, mir wird's hier eindeutig zu frisch!", mit diesen Worten stand er auf und schlenderte zum Haus. An der Terrassentür angekommen, drehte er sich noch mal kurz um. „Willst du nicht auch kommen, Schatz?", er setzte eine Mischung aus Bettelblick und breitem Grinsen auf und wartete auf meine Antwort. „Ich bleib noch ein bisschen hier!", ich lächelte ihm leicht zu und viel dann wieder in Gedanken.

Ich wusste nicht woher es kam, aber plötzlich musste ich an die kleine Hündin denken, die ich vor längerer Zeit nach meinem Kollegen benannt hatte. Toni lebte für die Zeit Undercover bei Abby, da ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass der süßen Hündin etwas auf dem Einsatz passierte. Außerdem bezweifelte ich, dass mein Kollege sonderlich begeistert von der Anwesenheit meines Hundes gewesen wäre. Vermutlich hätte er sie in einem der Zimmer eingesperrt. Ich musste grinsen. Nein, Toni hätte ihren Namensvetter durchs ganze Haus gejagt, weil er wohl doch zu viel Respekt vor ihr hatte. Der Anblick wäre sicherlich lustig geworden.

Es fröstelte mich, was ich zum Anlass nahm, aufzustehen. Ich faltete die Decke und trug sie ins Haus. Nachdem ich die Terrassentür verschlossen und den Rolanden heruntergelassen hatte, ging ich in die Küche um mir noch ein Glas Wasser für die Nacht zu holen.

Mit dem Glas bewaffnet schritt ich dir Treppe hoch und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Schon auf dem Weg nach oben hatte ich die Stimmen aus dem Fernseher vernommen. „Dir ist klar, das du dieses Gerät gleich ausschalten wirst!?", stellte ich im vorbeigehen fest. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sich seine Augen weiteten: „Aber hier läuft gerade einer der besten Filme aller Zeiten."

Doch das interessierte mich nicht wirklich. Ich schloss die Badezimmertüre hinter mir ab und begann meine mich abzuschminken und das Gesicht zu waschen. Dann bürstete ich meine Haare und band sie zum Zähneputzen erneut zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Welchen ich allerdings wieder löste, als meine Zähne gesäubert waren. Schließlich zog ich noch meine Schlafsachen über und ging mit meinen Kleidern auf dem Arm hinaus. „Ich hoffe der Film ist zu Ende." Ich legte meine Sachen auf einem Stuhl ab und wand mich an Tony. „Caro, das kannst du mir nicht antun." „Doch!", ich grinste vergnügt und legte mich auf meine Seite des Bettes. „Ich könnte morgen Abend Pizza a la DiNozzo machen!" Ich sah amüsiert zu ihm rüber. War das wirklich ein verzweifelter Versuch mit mir zu verhandeln? „Wie lange geht der Film denn noch?" Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr. „Eine Stunde." Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten: „Gibt es auch einen Nachtisch?" „Was immer du willst." Mein Blick wand sich zum Fernseher. Eigentlich war ich kurz davor nachzugeben, aber da landete mein Blick auf der Anzeige des DVD Players. „Ich schätze, wenn du die Stopptaste drückst, kannst du morgen an der gleichen Stelle weiterschauen.", damit schlüpfte ich unter die Decke und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Carolanne, das kannst du nicht machen." „Hmm lass mal überlegen!", ich drehte mich, nahm ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand, drückte Stopp und schaltete den TV aus. „Doch sieht so aus, als ob ich es kann." Ich legte das Gerät in meiner Hand auf meinen Nachtisch neben das Wasserglas und kuschelte mich dann wieder unter die Decke. „Gute Nacht Chris!", flötete ich sehr vergnügt.

Leise vor sich hin grummelnd, begab sich mein Kollege ebenfalls in eine bequeme Position. „Es wäre sogar eine sehr gute Nacht geworden, hätte ich den Film fertig sehen können.", gab er schließlich bissig zurück.

Doch auch das interessierte mich nicht mehr wirklich, da ich schon in meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf eintauchte und seine Worte nur noch am Rande mitbekam.


	4. Spaß

_Teil IV_

_In dem gejoggt, gelacht und geschwommen wird._

Tony

Ein unsanfter Schlag in die Magengegend ließ mich aus meinen erholsamen Träumen ruckartig erwachen.

Ich sah mich noch etwas schlaftrunken um und erkannte dann, dass der Hieb von meiner schlafenden Kollegin kam, die wohl etwas Aufregendes träumte, dass sie so wild um sich schlug. Kopfschüttelnd rollte ich mich auf die andere Seite und schützte mich so vor weitern Attacken meiner Ehefrau. Doch wollte es mir nicht gelingen noch einmal einzuschlafen, denn ich wälzte mich nur unruhig im Bett herum.

Also entschied ich das Beste aus der ganzen Situation zu machen und schon einmal das Frühstück fertig zu machen und so Kate zu überraschen.

Doch als ich auf die Uhr blickte, zeigte diese mir an, dass wir erst halb fünf hatten. Da ich jetzt aber schon einmal wach war, beschloss ich etwas aus dem angefangenen Tag zu machen und rollte mich umständlich aus dem Bett.

Ich stand gerade vor dem geöffneten Kleiderschrank, als ich hinter meinem Rücken ein leises Grummeln vernehmen konnte. Prompt drehte ich mich um und sah in die verschlafenen Augen der brünetten, jungen Frau, die noch im Bett lag und hinter einem Berg von Plümmo ihren verstrubbelten Kopf herausschauen ließ.

Müde murmelte sie: „Was ist los? Wie spät ist es?", ihr Blick viel gleichzeitig, während sie noch geredet hatte zu dem kleinen Wecker, der neben ihrem Bett stand.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie mich putzmunter um diese Uhrzeit vor dem Kleiderschrank stehen sah.

„Wo willst du hin?", sie begutachtete meine spärliche Kleidung, die nur aus einer karierten Boxershorts bestand, da ich mich schon von meinem Schlafshirt befreit hatte.

Ich schlüpfte gerade in eine schwarze Jogginghose, als ich ihr trocken antwortete:

„Joggen gehen!"

„Ja, dass sehe ich auch! Aber warum gehst du jetzt joggen, weißt du wie viel Uhr wir haben?"

Ich nickte nur und zog mir dann ein weißes schlichtes T-Shirt über.

„Genau...", ich schaute noch einmal zum Wecker, „4: 37 Uhr!", ich lächelte sie leicht an, da sie noch immer nicht ganz zu begreifen schien, warum ich schon so früh Sport treiben wollte.

„Und Lust mitzukommen?", ich grinste sie an, während ich wenig auf der Stelle lief und so mein Joggen simulierte. Ohne mir eine Antwort zu geben, schmiss sie die Decke zur Seite und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Breit grinsend trat sie neben mich und holte sich ebenfalls ihre Sportkleidung heraus.

„Aber sicher doch!", sie verzog sich kurz im Bad, um 5 Minuten später fertig angezogen und gekämmt aus dem Bad zu treten.

Sie blickte auf meine doch recht dünne Sportkleidung und griff dann zu einem schwarzen Kapuzenpulli, der in meiner Hälfte des Schrankes lag.

Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln überreichte sie mir das Kleidungsstück.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich erkältest, mein Schatz!", auch auf meinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun ein Grinsen ab. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ich zu überlegen, was ich nun tun sollte, doch entschied ich mich nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später dafür, meinem ersten Gedanken zu folgen und einfach intuitiv das zu tun, was ich vorhatte.

Also drückte ich Kate, die noch immer vor mir stand, einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand dann mit den folgenden Worten aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer:

„Danke, Hase, ich weiß schon warum ich dich geheiratet habe!"

Was meine brünette Kollegin, die vorgab meine Frau zu sein, nicht mehr sehen konnte, da ich ihr den Rücken zu gedreht hatte und aus dem Zimmer ging, war mein großes Grinsen, welches mein ganzes Gesicht überzog. Ich konnte mir Kates verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut vorstellen und wie sie da regungslos für wenige Sekunden gestanden hatte, um den Schock über meine spontane Aktion zu verarbeiten.

Ich trippelte lässig die Stufen herunter und zog mir, als ich unten im Flur angekommen war, meine Laufschuhe an. Gerade, als ich fertig damit war, kam auch Caitlin herunter und tat es mir gleich. Als auch sie sich endlich die Schuhe zugebunden und sich noch einen Pferdeschwanz gemacht hatte, schnappte ich mir die Schlüssel und wir verließen im Gleichschritt das Haus.

Nachdem meine Schlüssel in der großen Hosentasche meiner Jogginghose verschwunden waren, begann ich in einem leichten Laufschritt die Straße entlang zu laufen.

Ich hatte zwar nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wo uns der asphaltierte Gehweg hinführen würde, doch war mir das auch herzlich egal.

Nun sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, dass meine sportliche Partnerin aufgeholt hatte und locker neben mir her trabte, also beschleunigte ich mein Tempo wieder ein wenig. Nachdem Kate erneut aufgeschlossen hatte, hob ich erneut die Laufgeschwindigkeit. Dieses Spiel spielten wir einige Minuten, bis wir nebeneinander her sprinteten.

Nach einem kurzen aber dennoch kräfteraubenden Sprint fiel ich wieder in einen gemütlicheren Laufschritt.

Dadurch, dass ich nun hinter meiner attraktiven Kollegin lief, da diese deutlich besser in Form zu sein schien und noch weiter das mörderische Tempo hielt, hatte ich einen mehr oder weniger guten Ausblick auf ihre Rückansicht.

Schmunzelnd ließ ich meinen Blick von dem im Takt zu ihren Schritten wippenden Pferdeschwanz über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Po wandern.

Mit einem genüsslichen Lächeln auf den Lippen genoss ich noch ein wenig den Ausblick, der sich mir da bot, bevor auch meine Scheinfrau ihr Lauftempo drosselte und schließlich neben mir her joggte.

Mein Blick wanderte nun zu ihrem Gesicht, auf dem sich einige Schweißperlen gebildet hatten und die sie sich jetzt mit dem Ärmel wegwischte.

Ich beobachtete sie einige Zeit, was ihr nicht entgangen war, denn sie frage mich jetzt:

„Ist irgendwas los? Hab ich was auf der Nase sitzen?", vorsichtshalber strich sie sich einmal über die Nase.

Ich schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und antwortete dann nach einigen verstrichenen Sekunden:

„Nö, ich hab mir nur gerade über etwas Gedanken gemacht...", mein Grinsen, das mein Gesicht schon die ganze Zeit geziert hatte, wuchs nun stetig.

„Und wie ich deinem dreckigem Grinsen entnehmen kann, war es nicht gerade etwas Jugendfreies. Hab ich Recht?", die Brünette musterte mich argwöhnisch von der Seite.

„Kann schon sein.", ich setzte mein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf, machte aber keine Anstalten mein merkwürdiges Verhalten zu erklären.

Gerade als ich doch zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, weil Caitlin nicht mehr nachfragte, an was ich nun gedacht hatte, unterbrach mich meine Kollegin:

„Es hatte einen Grund, warum ich nicht nachgefragt habe: Ich wollte es nicht wissen!", mit diesem Satz machte sie abrupt halt, drehte sich um 180 ° und lief wieder in die Richtung zurück, aus der wir kamen.

Verwundert blieb ich stehn, folgte dann aber Kate und hatte sie nach wenigen Metern auch wieder eingeholt.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...", begann ich unser Gespräch, nach wenigen Metern, erneut.

Meine Kollegin schwieg nun doch gespannt.

„Wie sieht's eigentlich mit unserem Sexleben aus?", das Grinsen überzog nun mein ganzes Gesicht und schien vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen zu reichen.

Der geschockte und zugleich auch wütende Blick meiner Kollegin traf mich nur wenige Sekunden später, doch dieser hielt mich nicht davon ab einfach weiter meinen Gedanken auszuführen.

„Ich meine wir sollten eine möglichst realistische Ehe führen..."

Meine Frau auf Zeit schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, da sie jetzt prompt einwarf:

„Ja, eine von Gibbs geschlossene Ehe!"

Ich blickte sie noch immer grinsend an und gab dann zu bedenken:

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ein Serienmörder misstrauisch wird, wenn er ein Ehepaar observiert und sie niemals miteinander schlafen?"

Ich blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun an und verringerte immer weiter mein Tempo.

Als Kate schließlich antwortete, gingen wir nur noch nebeneinander her, sodass sie sich zu mir drehen konnte und mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern sagte:

„Versuch es und du bist tot!", auch auf ihrem Gesicht erschien nun ein süffisantes Lächeln.

„War das jetzt ein Ja?", frech grinsend ließ ich meinen Blick provozierend über ihren makellos scheinenden Körper gleiten. Doch ich bekam von meiner Kollegin keine Antwort, da sie wieder loslief. Ich folgte ihr und hatte schon gedacht, dass ich gewonnen hätte, als sich ihr Ellebogen schmerzhaft tief in meine Magengegend bohrte. Stöhnend blieb ich stehen und hielt mir die schmerzende Stelle.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich mich soweit berappelt, dass ich weiter joggen konnte.

Während ich nun einsam, da meine brünette Kollegin nicht auf mich gewartet hatte, den Weg entlang trabte, überlegte ich, wie meine Scheinfrau nun weiter zu dem Thema „Sex" stehen würde. Sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es einfach dazu gehörte, wenn man eine zumindest nach Außen gut laufende Ehe führte, miteinander zu schlafen oder wenigstens so zu tun.

Ich grübelte noch während des ganzen Rückweges über diesem Thema und kam doch zu keiner zufriedenstellenderen Antwort, als einfach noch ein weiteres Mal mit Kate darüber zu reden und sie zu überzeugen.

Als ich an unserem kleinen Häuschen ankam, sah ich Kate schon auf der Veranda sitzen, ungeduldig auf mich und den Schlüssel wartend. Ich ging lächelnd an ihr vorbei und schloss auf. Nachdem ich ihr die Tür aufgehalten hatte und selbst eingetreten war, ließ ich diese achtlos ins Schloss fallen. Der abmahnende Blick von Kate folgte prompt und veranlasste mich, dass ich mein Vorhaben, an ihr vorbei die Treppen hoch zusprinten, um erster im Bad zu sein, wieder fallen ließ. Also trotte ich in die Küche, um schon einmal unser Frühstück vorzubereiten und Kate damit vielleicht ein wenig sanfter zu stimmen. Gerade als ich damit fertig war den Frühstückstisch im Wohnzimmer, das uns gleichzeitig mit seinem schweren Holztisch auch als Esszimmer diente, zu decken, kam Kate die Treppe hinunter. Ihr braunes Haar, das noch nass war, hing ihr locker über die nackten Schultern und ihr zierlicher Körper wurde nur von einem weißen Spagettitop und einer kurzen Hose bedeckt. Ich musste erst ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor ich mich wieder aus meiner Starre lösen konnte. Diese Frau sah sogar in lockerer Freizeitkleidung und nassen Haaren zum anbeißen aus. Doch ich verscheuchte diesen Gedanken ganz schnell wieder, da sie nun wirklich nicht hier hin gehörten.

Nachdem wir, mal wieder relativ schweigsam, gefrühstückt hatten, machte ich mich ebenfalls auf den Weg unter die Dusche.

Als ich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche aus dem Bad kam, sah ich schon meine Uniform auf dem frisch gemachten Bett liegen. Von Kate, der ich wohl das gemachte Bett und die bereitgelegte Uniform zu verdanken hatte, fehlte jedoch jede Spur, also machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meiner Frau, nachdem ich in meine Dienstkleidung geschlüpft war. Ich fand sie schließlich schon fertig angezogen in der Hollywoodschaukel, in der Hand einen Kaffee, sitzend und stumm auf einen Punkt starrend. Ich stellte mich vor sie und begann wild mit den Armen zu fuchteln: „Hallo? Erde an Caro?".

Kate schien sich plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken losgerissen zu haben, da sie mich jetzt mit etwas verklärtem Blick ansah: „Was?"

Mit einem Grinsen erklärte ich: „Warst wohl mal wieder in Gedanken bei irgendwelchen fremden Männern, was?", doch da die Brünette nicht auf meine Sticheleien einging, nannte ich ihr schnell den wahren Grund, warum ich sie aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen hatte:

„Wir sollten langsam mal losfahren, Schatz!" und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu ergänzen: „Wir haben nur noch 30 Minuten." Meine Frau nickte nur und schritt dann voran ins Haus, wo wir uns fertig machten und fünf Minuten später im Auto saßen und Richtung Stützpunkt fuhren. Als wir nach einer zwanzig Minütigen Fahrt endlich an unserem Arbeitsplatz ankamen, mussten wir uns beeilen noch rechtzeitig ins Büro zu kommen.

Zum Glück gelang es uns und wir saßen pünktlich um acht Uhr an unseren Schreibtischen.

Ich startete meinen Computer und durchsuchte als erstes mein Postfach nach neuen Nachrichten, doch noch nicht einmal eine Spammail hatte sich hier herein verirrt. Seufzend schloss ich also meinen Account und machte mich an meine Arbeit, die mal wieder hauptsächlich darin bestand das Leben von unserem Hauptverdächtigem unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Gerade war ich bei seinem Highschoolabschluss angekommen, als mir ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es Zeit für eine Mittagspause war. Da wir noch gar nicht die hauseigene Mensa getestet hatten, beschloss ich dies heute zu tun. Auch Kate war sichtlich über eine Pause erfreut und kam glücklich, der Arbeit wenigstens für eine Stunde entfliehen zu können, mit. Das Essen dort war zwar nicht berauschend, doch machte es mich satt und so übel, wie meine Scheinfrau es hinstellte, war es auf gar keinen Fall. Nach der Mittagspause setzen wir uns wieder pflichtbewusst an unsere Arbeit und erledigten diese gewissenhaft. Es ging schon in großen Schritten auf den ersehnten Feierabend zu als ein blinkendes Fenster auf meinem Monitor erschien, das mir anzeigte, dass ich eine neue Nachricht hatte.

Kate

Gespannt blickte ich zu meinem Kollegen rüber und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sein Gesicht legte sich in Falten, dann sah er zu mir rüber und nickte. Somit war es beschlossene Sache, dass wir nach der Arbeit schwimmen gehen würden. Ich blickte zur Uhr und stellte fest, dass es nur noch 15min bis Dienstschluss waren. Also machte ich mich daran noch einige Formulare auszufüllen. Pünktlich um 16Uhr fuhr ich meinen Computer runter und sammelte meine Sachen ein. Natürlich war mein Kollege schon vor mir an der Tür, welche er mir nun aufhielt. „Bis morgen!", verabschiedete ich mich von unseren Kollegen, dann schloss sich die Tür und wir liefen die Treppen runter. Zu Tonys Bedauern funktionierte der Aufzug schon seit einigen Tagen nicht.

Am Auto angekommen kam es zur üblichen Sitzaufteilung, er nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz, während ich es mir auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem machte. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir unser Abendessen ins Schwimmbad verlegen!", ich blickte zu meinem Kollegen und hoffte, dass sich unser dauerndes Schweigen nicht wieder breit machen würde. Amüsiert stellte ich fest, dass sich sein Gesicht aufhellte und seine Augen aufleuchteten, wie die eines kleinen Kindes, dass soeben erfahren hatte, dass es eine riesige Portion Pommes bekommen würde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, vermutlich war es genau das, was auch Tonys Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

„Natürlich essen wir im Schwimmbad.", er sah meinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und fügte eilig hinzu: „Ich kann dir nach den Anstrengungen des Schwimmens unmöglich noch zumuten, zu kochen." Ich lachte auf: „Och, du könntest auch kochen!" „Du scheinst dich an Dinge zu gewöhnen, die nicht alltäglich sind.", stellte er mit ernstem Ton fest: „Noch ein Grund mehr, im Schwimmbad zu Essen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du nach dem Einsatz an Entzugserscheinungen leidest." Nun musste ich wirklich lachen und auch Tony hatte ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Du hast doch hoffentlich deinen Bikini beim Umzug nicht vergessen?" Während sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde, erstarb mein Lachen und ich sah zu ihm rüber: „Och, ich fand, verheiratete Frauen sollten einen Badeanzug tragen, deswegen hab ich meinen Bikini weggeworfen und einen Einteiler gekauft." Mein Gesicht blieb ernst, als mich sein verstörter Blick traf, obwohl ich liebend gerne losgelacht hätte. „Ich hoffe du erwartest nicht, dass ich auch meinen Oberkörper verhülle!?" Ich sah zu ihm rüber, sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Witz und Ernst. „Hm, wäre eine Überlegung wert." Er schnitt eine Grimasse und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße, während ich wieder zu den gewohnten Bäumen sah, die an uns vorbeizogen.

Mit quietschenden Reifen bog Tony in die Einfahrt und legte eine Vollbremsung hin. „Rekord, ich hab gestern zwei Minuten länger gebraucht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir waren diese zwei Minuten völlig egal, aber wenn es ihn glücklich machte, dann sollte er sich darüber freuen. Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und ging zur Haustüre. „Schatz, kannst du bitte die Fenster schließen, es sieht nach einem Gewitter aus.", rief ich meinem Mann auf Zeit zu, da er sich erst jetzt auf den Weg zur Türe machte. „Geht klar, Süße!", er war bei mir angekommen und drückte mir spontan wie immer einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Doch im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen war ich nun sehr gefasst und trat ins Haus.

Ich legte meine Sachen auf eine Kommode im Flur und lief die Treppen hoch. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, nahm ich mir einen Jeansrock und ein langärmliges Oberteil hervor und zog mich im Bad erstmal um. Aus dem Badezimmer nahm ich dann gleich unsere Shampoos und Duschgels mit. Dann zog ich meinem Koffer unterem Bett hervor und fischte meinen Bikini heraus, welchen ich sofort wieder in meiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Dann nahm ich aus dem Schrank zwei Bade- und Handtücher und verstaute sie jeweils in einer Tasche. „Chris, wo hast du deine Badehose?", rief ich laut, da ich nicht wusste, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. „Du musst nicht so schreien.", er trat ins Zimmer und kramte einige Zeit im Schrank, dann warf er mir eine schwarze Badeshorts zu. Ich musterte sie kurz, doch irgendwie hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Natürlich musste Tony eine Badehose tragen, die im Normalfall von Jugendlichen getragen wurden. Das brachte wohl einfach sein Ruf mit sich.

Ich packte das Kleidungsstück in seine Tasche und warf ihm diese dann zu. Dann ging ich mit meiner in der Hand wieder runter. In der Küche holte ich mir noch eine Banane, da ich noch nicht ganz von dem Schwimmbadimbiss überzeugt war. „Können wir?" mit diesen Worten wurde ich von meinem Mann empfangen, als ich wieder in den Flur trat. „Wenn du alles hast!?" Er nickte, also verließen wir das Haus und saßen kurz darauf wieder im Wagen.

Am Schwimmbad angekommen, hörte man schon im Eingangsbereich das Geschrei von den Kindern. Ich sah durch eine Glaswand, die den Schwimm- vom Eingangsbereich abtrennte und schauderte. Wenn ich die Massen von Menschen sah, wollte ich lieber auf ein Bad verzichten, doch Tony erschien schon voller Begeisterung neben mir und hielt mir meine Magnetkarte hin. „Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns dort!", er deutete auf eine Stelle, die zwischen den Ausgängen der Herren- und Damenduschen lag. Ich wollte antworten, doch er war schon wieder verschwunden, also ging ich zu den Umkleiden und tauschte erstmal meine Alltagskleider gegen den Bikini. Hinter den kleinen Kabinen befand sich eine Reihe von Schließfächern, in die ich alles außer meinem Badetuch einschloss.

Nachdem ich mich abgebraust hatte, trat ich auf der anderen Seite der Duschen ins Bad. Rechts vom Ausgang erblickte ich Tony, der ungeduldig in Richtung einer Uhr sah. „Wartest du schon lange?", ich trat zu ihm. „Zu lange!", sein Blick wanderte an mir runter. Ungewollt lief ich rot an und drehte mich weg, was die Situation nicht unbedingt besser machte. Denn nun hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sein Blick geradezu an meinem Hintern klebte. Ich blickte an mir runter, der Bikini verbarg nicht sehr viel von meinem Körper, doch das Handtuch würde Abhilfe schaffen. Geschickt wickelte ich mich darin ein und drehte mich zu meinem Kollegen um. „Kommst du?"

Sein Gesicht hatte einen enttäuschten Ausdruck, als er zu mir kam. „Ist dir kalt oder warum wickelst du dich in das Ding ein?", er deutete auf das Badetuch. Auf meinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen: „Ich hab es nicht so gern, wenn man mich mit Blicken förmlich auszieht, aber da bist du sicher meiner Meinung, nicht wahr Chris?" Er verzog das Gesicht. Anscheinend wusste er ausnahmsweise mal keine Antwort.

Wir gingen zu den Liegen, die an einer Fensterfront standen. Ich legte mein Badetuch über eine und mich darauf. Tony blieb stehen und sah auf mich runter: Du willst doch nicht etwa hier liegen bleiben.", fragte er nach einer Weile sichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich will in Ruhe schwimmen, im Moment ist einfach noch zu viel los." Sein Blick glitt über die Menschenmassen: „Find ich nicht!", stellte er dann fest. „Du kannst dich gerne ins Getümmel stürzten, ich bleibe erstmal hier." Einen Moment blickte er mich überlegend an, dann nickte er. „Wenn du meinst.", damit lief er zum Becken und sprang mit übertriebener Leichtigkeit mit dem Kopf voraus ins Wasser. Dort verschwand er dann einige Zeit aus meinem Blickfeld, doch mein geschultes Auge fand ihn schnell wieder. Er war zum Ende des Beckens getaucht und lief nun eilig in Richtung Wasserrutsche.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wie konnte sich ein 30-jähriger Mann nur so kindisch benehmen. Ich sah, wie er die Treppe hoch sprintete, und dann für kurze Zeit verschwand, bis er unten wieder aus der Röhre kam und in einer Menge Wasser untertauchte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder auftauchte und sich aus dem Becken schwang, um sogleich wieder die Treppe rauf zu stürmen. Mein Blick fiel auf ein paar Jungs, so um die zehn Jahre alt, die meinem Kollegen die Treppe hoch folgten und nicht unbedingt begeistert aussahen.

Was erwartete ich auch anderes. Tony war noch nie sonderlich gut mit Kindern und Jugendlichen klar gekommen, zumindest nicht in unseren Einsätzen. Ich lächelte als ich daran dachte, dass sich sein Schützling im Fall Lieutenant Commander Miki Shields mit McGee verbündet und ihm später seine heiß geliebte Sonnenbrille abgeluchst hatte. Auch in anderen Fällen hatte er mit Kinder nicht wirklich viel anfangen können, obwohl man denken könnte, dass sein cooles Gehabe, bei Jugendlichen gut ankommen sollte.

Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, kam dieser tropfnass auf mich zu: „Nah, haben dich die Kids vertrieben?", ich grinste ihn leicht an. „Nein, aber fürs erste reicht mir die Rennerei.", er ließ sich auf der Liege neben mir nieder und sah mich an. „Wir könnten rüber gehen und etwas essen!", schlug ich vor, wobei ich auf den kleinen Imbiss deutete, der nebenan lag. „Hm, aber dann darf ich nicht mehr ins Wasser." Ich blickte amüsiert zu ihm rüber: „Du klingst wie ein kleines Kind!", stellte ich fest, wobei ich immer noch verwundert war, dass er diese Regel des Schwimmens kannte. „Hier gibt es auch eine Sauna, wir könnten nach dem Essen erst da rein und dann noch in die Whirlpools!" Sein Gesicht leuchtete bei meinen letzten Worten auf und er erhob sich, um sich sein Badetuch um die Hüften zu wickeln.

Nebeneinander gingen wir in den abgeteilten Bereich und bestellten unser Essen. Zu meiner Erleichterung, gab es auch Salate. Also saßen wir nun mit einem gemischten Salat und einer riesigen Portion Currywurst mit Pommes zwischen uns, an einem der kleinen Tische. Nachdem ich meinen Salat verspeist hatte, stellte ich fest, dass ich ausnahmsweise mal die Schnellere gewesen war. Noch immer stapelte sich ein kleiner Berg mit Pommes auf seinem Teller. Eine Weile beobachtete ich ihn beim Essen, dann konnte ich der Versuchung nicht mehr widerstehen. Ich griff über den Tisch und nahm mir einige Pommes, welche in die Currysoße tauchte. „Hey!", mich traf der empörte Blick meines Kollegen. „Was denn, du verhungerst schon nicht!", ich lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und ließ mich dann wieder nach

hinten in meinen Stuhl fallen.

Nachdem auch Tony sein Mahl vollendet hatte, verließen wir den Speisebereich in Richtung Whirlpools. Unterwegs beschleunigte sich das Tempo meines Kollegen um einiges, sodass ich ihm am Ende fast nachrennen musste. „Schatz, warum hast du es so eilig?" Er antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich in einem der vielen Pools nieder. Ich schüttelte wie so oft an diesem Tag den Kopf und setze mich neben ihn. „Warum sitzt du denn so weit weg?", bekümmert schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf und zog mich in seine Arme. „So ist es besser!", er legte Besitz ergreifend einen Arm um mich. „Sicher.", ich ließ das ganze über mich ergehen, weil die Gefahr zu groß war, aufzufliegen, aber begeistert war ich nicht. Ich hatte mich zusammenreisen müssen, um ihm nicht eine zu klatschen.

Eine Weile saßen wir beisammen im Whirlpool, bis eine Schar Kinder angerannt kam und es sich in den Pools neben uns bequem machten. Schließlich machte ich den Vorschlag, nun in die Sauna zu gehen, dort setzte ich mich dann bewusst eine Ecke, in die er mir nicht folgen konnte. Dort verbrachten wir nun eine ganze Weile, bis er mir durch Zeichen klar machte, dass er den Raum verlassen wollte. Ich nickte und folgte ihm.

Im Bereich um das das Schwimmbecken war es ruhiger geworden, sodass ich mich entschloss nun einige Bahnen im abgegrenzten Bereich zu schwimmen. „Ich schwimm mal ein bisschen!", ich drückte Tony mein Badetuch in die Hand und ging zum Becken. Ich war fast am Becken angekommen, als ich hinter mir schnelle Schritte vernahm. Ich wollte mich umdrehen, doch da wurde ich schon hochgehoben und kopfüber ins Wasser geworfen. Unter Wasser öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und tauchte bis zum anderen Ende des Beckens, wo ich wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Von hier sah ich, dass mein Kollege noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand und zu mir rüber sah. Da ich nun eh schon nass war, machte ich mich daran meine geplanten Bahnen zu schwimmen. Ich hatte schon fünf hinter mir, als neben mir mein Scheinmann auftauchte: „Wie kannst du nur Spaß daran haben, hier eine Bahn nach der anderen zu Schwimmen?", fragte er, während er neben mir her paddelte. „Wie kann man Spaß daran haben, sich wie ein Fünfjähriger aufzuführen?", stellte ich spöttisch die Gegenfrage. Er blieb zurück und strampelte auf der Stelle, bis ich wieder an ihm vorbei kam: „Würde deiner Kondition auch nicht schaden, wenn du mitschwimmen würdest." Er schnitt eine Grimasse, ließ es aber nicht auf einen Wettkampf ankommen, da er sich an den Beckenrand verzog.

Wir hatten gut vier Stunden im Schwimmbad verbracht, als ich mich auf den Weg zur Dusche machte. Mittlerweile war ich ziemlich geschafft, so dass ich froh war, als ich meine Kleider wieder an hatte. Meine Haare drehte ich zu einem Knoten. Mit meiner Tasche bepackt ging ich zum Eingangsbereich, wo Tony bereits auf mich wartete. „Fertig?", er nahm mir die Tasche aus der Hand und wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort. Also folgte ich ihm ebenfalls stumm aus dem Hallenbad. „Wir sollten das wiederholen!", ich hatte in inzwischen eingeholt, sodass ich seine Wort gut hören konnte. „Ja, aber lieber erst später kommen, sonst sind die ganzen Kinder noch da." Der junge Mann blieb stehe und sah mich fassungslos an: „Aber die Rutsche wird um 18Uhr geschlossen!" Ich verzog das Gesicht: „Dann kommen wir eben um 17.30Uhr! Das wird doch reichen, oder?" Er schien zu überlegen: „Na gut!"

Ich schüttelte mal wieder den Kopf und ging zum Wagen, mit welchem wir kurz darauf vom Parkplatz fuhren.

Tony

Schwungvoll schmiss ich die Tür des Wagens zu, den wir für die Zeit unseres Undercovereinsatzes gestellt bekommen hatten und schritt den kurzen Kiesweg zu dem kleinen, gemütlichen Haus entlang, das wir ebenfalls nur für Zeitraum gemietet hatten, in dem wir vorgaben das Ehepaar Sander zu sein.

Die ganze Situation war verfahren, einerseits genoss ich die Zeit mit Kate hier und es gab wirkliche schlimmere Scheinfrauen, als meine brünette Arbeitskollegin, aber anderseits ließ mich Partnerin deutlich spüren, dass es für sie das Letzte war, was sie gerne tat und sich wünschte das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Deshalb war ich auch die ganze Zeit, für meine Verhältnisse, schweigsam gewesen, da ich sie nicht noch weiter verärgern wollte, doch im Hinterkopf hatte ich immer, dass wir für Außenstehende ein Ehepaar darstellen mussten und sosehr es mir auch Spaß machte Kate durch anzügliche Bemerkungen und Blicke, sowie durch kleine Zärtlichkeiten, die ein Ehepaar nun mal austauschten, auf die Palme zu bringen, war mir immer bewusst, dass das alles hier ein Auftrag ist, der uns, wenn wir ihn verhauen sollten, das Leben kosten konnte.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken war ich den kurzen Weg zu unserem Heim gegangen und hatte schon mit fast routinierten Handgriffen die Türe aufgeschlossen und war ins Haus getreten.

Ich befreite mich umständlich von meinen Schuhen und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, um mich dort erschöpft auf die Couch fallen zu lassen. Auch Kate setze sich seufzend auf einen der Stühle, die am Esstisch standen und beobachtete mich eine Zeit. Dies bemerkte ich, obwohl ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber ich spürte deutlich die Blicke meiner Kollegin, die auf mir ruhten und mich musterten.

„Was?", ich richtete mich auf und sah sie fragen an.

Kate blickte mich verwundert an und setze ihre Unschuldsmiene auf, doch nach einiger Zeit verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem zarten Lächeln.

Nun war ich sichtlich irritiert von dem Verhalten meiner Frau auf Zeit und sah sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbraun an. Als das Lächeln, das noch immer auf ihrem zierlichen Gesicht lag sich nicht verflüchtigte, sondern zu einem Grinsen wuchs, das meinem Konkurrenz machte, konnte ich nicht anders, als noch einmal nach zu hacken.

„Was ist?", doch diesmal klang meine Stimme mehr belustigt als verärgert.

„Och nix, ich hab mir nur Gedanken gemacht!", flötete sie mir jetzt äußerst gut gelaunt zu und machte keine Anstalten ihren Satz näher zu erläutern. Deshalb fragte ich neugierig, wie ich nun mal war, nach:

„Ach ja, und worüber ?"

„Über dies und das.", antwortete Caitlin ausweichend und drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, damit sie mir nicht weiter in die Augen schauen musste, was sie die ganze Zeit getan hatte.

Nun wuchs auch das kleine Lächeln auf meinen Lippen stetig und nahm eine ungeahnte Größe an, als ich mit den Händen hinterm Rücken auf meine Frau zukam.

„Hast du etwa Geheimnisse?"

Kate setze eine Unschuldsmiene par excellence auf, die nicht nur ich perfekt beherrschte - anscheinend hatte sie sich etwas von mir abgekupfert.

Ich trat nun Schritt für Schritt näher an sie heran und hatte ein verräterisch hinterhältiges Grinsen auf den Lippen. Dies bemerkte sie auch sofort und fragte mich, mit einem leichten Anflug von Vorahnung:

„Chris, was hast du vor?", doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, grinste ich nur weiter und kam den letzen Schritt auf die zu.

Da erblicktes sie wohl das Kissen, das ich bis jetzt gut hinterm meinem Rücken hatte verstecken können und warnte mich, mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme, dass ich das gefälligst sein lassen sollte.

Doch das beeindruckte mich herzlich wenig und so machte ich mich bereit, noch immer mit einem fiesen Grinsen, zum ersten Schlag anzusetzen. Doch bevor ich mich versehen konnte, war meine Frau auch schon an mir vorbeigehuscht und zum Sofa gerannt, um sich auch zu bewaffnen.

„Ich sehe du willst dich wehren, aber du hast auch mit dem Kissen keine Chance!", tönte ich nun großspurig und ging wieder gefährlich langsam auf die brünette Frau zu.

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", in ihren Augen flackerte der Kampfgeist auf und auch sie kam auf mich zu. Wenige Sekunden später griff sich auch schon wagemutig das erste Mal an – ein Schlag direkt in die Magengegend. Das konnte ich mir natürlich nicht gefallen lassen und ich setzte zum Gegenschlag an, einige Treffer in den Schulterbereich konnte ich nun zu meiner Trefferbilanz zählen. Siegessicher traute ich mich nun etwas weiter vor und ich pfefferte ihr das Kissen direkt gegen den Kopf, um mir dann schnell ein weiteres von der Couch zu holen.

Wütend funkelten mich zwei braune Augen an, die hinter dem gleichfarbigen Pony hervorschauen. Auch sie warf das Kissen, was sie soeben an den Kopf bekommen hatte in meine Richtung, doch ich konnte mich durch ein geschicktes Ducken, vor dem fliegenden Geschoss retten. Nun war ich wieder an der Reihe und schleuderte gleich zwei Kissen in ihre Richtung, doch diesmal traf auch ich nicht.

Nun war Kate am Zug, denn sie hatte jetzt alle Kissen in ihrer Gewalt, fies grinsend kam sie jetzt auf mich zu:

„Tja mein Lieber, da hättest du dich jetzt besser nicht drauf eingelassen!", und schon traf mich die weiche Kopfstütze am Oberkörper und prallte seitwärts von mir ob, um dann auf der Couch liegen zu bleiben, gerade in dem Moment, wo ich mich nach dem Kissen bücken wollte, setzte Kate noch einen nach, in dem sie mich mit einer ganzen Abfolge von Schlägen auf die Couch zurück drängte. Lachend versuchte ich mich mit meinen Armen zu schützen doch Kate war schneller – sie setzte immer dort die Schläge, wo ich mal nicht mit meinen Armen und Händen sein konnte.

Da ich nicht vorhatte mich kampflos zu ergeben, versuchte ich immer wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Doch dies wollte mir erst nach einigen Minuten so richtig gelingen. Aufgrund meiner deutlichen Überlegenheit, was das Körpergewicht und die Kraft anging, lag ich nun auf Kate.

Schwer atmend blicke ich ihr in die haselnussbraunen Augen, die mich noch immer wild anfunkeln. Doch in ihrem Blick liegt auch noch etwas anderes, was ich im Moment noch nicht so ganz deuten konnte. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an den nächsten Angriff, den sie jetzt schon plante, vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes, was ich noch nie zuvor in meiner Gegenwart in ihren Augen gesehen hatte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf meinen Lippen ab, als ich in ihr Gesicht sah, das von ihrem Pony halb verdeckt wurde. Eine besonders vorwitzige Strähne lag halb über ihrem Auge und berührte mit seiner Spitze frech die Nase. Anscheinend kitzelte sie Kate, denn sie probierte jetzt die vorwitzige Haarsträhne wegzupusten. Bei ihrem Versuch den Pony wieder in seine richtige Position zu bringen, streifte ihr warmer Atmen mein Gesicht und verursachte mir damit eine kleine Gänsehaut. Es wunderte mich, dass die Nähe meiner Kollegin mich so aus der Fassung brachte, aber es war auf eine wundersame Art und Weise schön, so nah bei ihr zu liegen, ohne dass wir wirklich an den Einsatz oder unsere Arbeit dachten. Es waren nicht Caro und Chris, die hier auf der Couch lagen und auch nicht die Special Agents Todd und DiNozzo. Wir waren einfach Kate und Tony.

Da sich die Strähne von Kate nicht vertreiben lassen wollte, half ich ein wenig nach und strich ihr vorsichtig den Störenfried aus dem hübschen Gesicht.

Dankbar lächelte sie mich an, ohne dabei in irgend einer Weise verärgert zu sein, dass ich ihr so nahe war.

Wieder huschte mein Blick über ihr Gesicht, über ihre wunderschönen Augen zu ihrer Nase, bis ich schließlich an den wohlgeformten, roten Lippen hängen blieb, auf denen sich noch immer das sanfte Lächeln abzeichnete.

Diese Lippen schienen mir so unglaublich verführerisch, wie sie mich so anlächelten und ich hatte das unbändige Verlangen diese wohlgeformten Lippen zu küssen.

Langsam näherte ich meinen Kopf dem ihren und der Zwischenraum, der unsere beiden Lippen voneinander trennte, schrumpfte stetig.

Ich spürte ihren regelmäßigen Atmen, der in gleichmäßigen Abständen mein Gesicht streifte und hörte unser beiden Herzen laut pochen.

Unsere Lippen trafen sich für Sekundenbruchteile, als es laut an der Tür läutete. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, fuhr ich hoch und schaute mich ein wenig verwundert um. Ich realisierte gar nicht, was hier gerade passiert war, ich wollte wirklich gerade meine Kollegin und Scheinfrau küssen und dieser Kuss wirkte so gar nicht, wie die vorherigen Flüchtigen, die wir uns lieblos auf den Mund gedrückt hatten.

„Ich... geh mal die Tür aufmachen!", stotterte ich noch immer etwas benommen und ließ meinen Worten Taten folgen und ging mit schlurfenden Schritten zur Haustüre. Dort erwartete mich ein freundlich wirkender junger Mann, der mich sofort mit einem Redeschwall überfiel:

„Schönen guten Tag, Mr. Sander, ich würde ihnen gerne einige Fragen zum Klimawandel stellen. Die Umfrage, die unser Institut durchführt, ist selbstverständlich anonym und ...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ich unterbrach ihn unsanft.

„Sorry, aber ist gerade wirklich ungünstig!", missmutig knallte ich ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, was verlassen dalag. Kate war anscheinend während meinem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Mann, der sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte, nach oben gegangen und sich bettfertig gemacht. Seufzend sah ich mich um und entschied dann nach einigen Sekunden, dass ich mich ebenfalls ins Bett legen würde, um noch ein bisschen über diesen Zwischenfall nachzudenken, immerhin geschah es nicht jeden Tag, dass Kate und ich uns so nahe kamen und das auch noch auf eine solch merkwürdige Weise.

Als ich in unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer ankam, lag Kate schon eingemummelt in die für die Jahreszeit viel zu dicken Decke und es schien so als würde sie schlafen. Doch schnell stellte ich fest, dass sie sich nur schlafend stellte, da ihr Atem noch viel zu unregelmäßig ging, als das sie wirklich schon ins Land der Träume entschwunden sein könnte.

Ich schlüpfte also ins Bad und putze mir dort nur die Zähne, als ich wieder rauskam, sah es wirklich so aus, als sei Kate mittlerweile eingeschlafen, also entschied ich morgen mit ihr über diesen prickelnden Moment zwischen uns zu reden und vielleicht auch noch diese Sex-Sache anzusprechen, wenn sie das alles verkraften sollte. Lächelnd schaute ich einen Moment auf Kate herunter, bis ich mich ebenfalls neben sie ins Bett legte und nach einigen Minuten, die ich grübelnd verbracht hatte, in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.


	5. Sex

_Teil V  
Indem es heiß hergeht oder doch nur so getan wird?!_

Kate

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Durch die großen Fenster fielen warme Sonnenstrahlen, da die dünnen Vorhänge nur vor Blicken, nicht aber vor der Helligkeit des Tages schützten.

Mein Blick fiel auf den blonden Mann, der friedlich neben mir schlief. Ich musste lächeln, als ich sah, wie er seine Bettdecke umklammert hielt, während er mehr auf, statt unter ihr lag. Mir fiel mit einem Mal wieder ein, was gestern fast passiert wäre und ich musste lächeln. Eigentlich war es das absurdeste auf der Welt, dass ich Tony DiNozzo küssen wollte, aber gestern hatte es sich so richtig angefühlt, dass all die Zweifel verschwunden waren, ohne jeden Vorbehalt zurück zulassen. Aber irgendwie war es eben doch falsch und das wusste ich jetzt, nach einer Nacht mit erholsamem Schlaf ganz genau.

Ich ließ meinen Blick wie so oft in letzter Zeit, weiter über unser Schlafzimmer gleiten, bevor ich mich im großen Doppelbett aufsetzte. Mir entwich ein Gähnen und ich streckte mich ausführlich. Gerade streckte ich meine Arme von mir, als der Agent neben mir ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich gab, um sich dann, ohne seine Decke loszulassen, umzudrehen und nach einem wohligen Seufzer weiterzuschlafen.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete ich noch wie sich seine nackte Brust im Schlafen gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Dann schob ich, entschlossen den Tag zu beginnen, meine Decke zur Seite und schwang meine Beine aus dem Ehebett. Noch einmal streckte ich beide Arme von mir, bevor ich mich mit Schwung aufstellte.

Mein Sinn für Ordnung verlangte von mir, meine Decke glatt zu ziehen und mein Kissen aus zu schütteln, wobei ich mir Mühe gab Tony nicht zu wecken.

Nachdem ich mir das Gesicht abgespült, die Zähne geputzt und meine frisch gekämmten Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte, trat ich wieder aus unserem Bad und nahm mir ein figurbetontes und zugleich bequemes T-Shirt und eine ¾ Jeans aus meinen Schrankfächern.

So angekleidet hüpfte ich die Treppenstufen hinunter. Heute war eindeutig einer dieser Tage, an denen ich einfach ohne Grund super fröhlich war. Was eigentlich ziemlich verwunderlich war, da ich das in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft hatte, also irgendwie hatte dieser Einsatz auch etwas Erholsames.

Unten angekommen beschloss ich nach kurzem Überlegen meinem Kollegen Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen. Also begann ich in der Küche herum zu wuseln. Zunächst nahm ich das große Tablett, welches ich am Vorabend entdeckt hatte und legte es auf die große, polierte Arbeitsplatte. Aus einem der Hängeschränke nahm ich zwei Glasschüsseln. In die eine füllte ich Cornflakes für Tony. Dann begann ich Obst zu schnippeln, welches ich in die zweite Schale warf. Nachdem auch meine Schüssel gefüllt war, nahm ich eine Flasche Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie in die Mitte des Tabletts. Dann setzte ich Wasser auf und ließ den Kaffee für meinen Scheinmann durchlaufen. Währenddessen suchte ich das benötigte Besteck zusammen und legte es ebenfalls auf das Brett. Zuletzt nahm ich die Kaffeetasse und meine Tasse, in der inzwischen ein Teebeutel im heißen Wasser schwamm und stellte sie zu den anderen Frühstücksutensilien.

Vorsichtig nahm ich das voll beladene Tablett und balancierte es bis zur Treppe. Nun kam der schwierige Akt, denn ich bezweifelte, dass die Tassen in ihrer jetzigen Position ohne überzulaufen die Treppe hochkämen. Also stellte ich das Servierbrett auf dem Schuhschrank, neben der Treppe ab und ging mit den beiden Tassen in den Händen hoch, um sie oben ebenfalls auf ein Schränkchen, welches den Flur zierte, abzustellen. Schnell lief ich dann wieder nach unten, um den Rest nach oben zu transportieren.

Kurz darauf balancierte ich das Frühstück in unser Schlafzimmer und stellte es auf meiner Bettseite ab.

Dann kam ich zum entschieden größeren Problem: Wie sollte ich DiNozzo wecken? Wären wir wirklich verheiratet, hätte ich sein Gesicht wohl einfach mit Küssen bedeckt, aber in Wirklichkeit waren sowohl die Tatsache mit Tony verheiratet zu sein, als auch der Gedanke ihn mit Küssen zu wecken eine sehr absurde Sache.

„Chris wach auf! Es ist helllichter Tag und du verschläfst ihn.", ich stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Nun war das ohnehin schon helle Zimmer Sonnen durchflutet.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie mein Scheinehemann sich sein Kissen über das Gesicht legte und seelenruhig weiterschlief. Also ging ich zurück zum Bett und zog ihm mit flinken Bewegungen die Decke und sein Kissen weg. „Hey!", empört drehte er sich mir zu und blinzelte mich an, weil sich seine Augen noch nicht an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten. „Neben dir steht Frühstück, also hör auf so rum zu zappeln, oder du verbringst den Rest des Tages damit die Kaffeeflecken aus den Lacken zu waschen." Ich faltete die Bettdecke zusammen und legte sie über die untere Bettkante, dann schüttelte ich noch das Kissen aus und warf es ihm wieder zu. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", Tony ließ seinen Blick über das Frühstück gleiten und sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu!" Ich ging zum Fenster und öffnete es weit, dann wand ich mich wieder an ihn: „Gewöhn dich bloß nicht daran!" Ich beobachtete wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit machte: „Das wird schwierig, liebste Carolanne." Ich verzog mein Gesicht und setzte mich neben ihn aufs Bett: „Ich hoffe Cornflakes und Kaffee entsprechen deiner Vorstellung von gesundem Frühstück?", ich nahm meinen Obstsalat und sah ihn fragend an. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er schüttete als Antwort reichlich Milch in seine Schale. Dann fing er an alles so schnell wie möglich in sich hinein zu stopfen, als ob er einen Wettbewerb gewinnen wollte. Ich schüttelte bei seinem Anblick leicht den Kopf, sagte aber nichts, weil es mir im Grunde auch egal war. Als ich meinen Obstsalat aufgegessen hatte, nahm ich den Teebeutel aus meinem Becher und ließ ihn in die leere Schale fallen, um danach in Seelenruhe an meiner Tasse zu nippen.

„Wann hast du vor ins Fitnesscenter zu gehen?" Ich blickte auf und sah zu ihm rüber. Einen Moment überlegte ich bevor ich antwortete: „Ich wäre dafür, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen fahren!" „Und wer kocht heute Mittag?", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus dem Mund meines Kollegen. Im Kopf ging ich kurz den Inhalt unseres Kühlschrankes und der Wandschränke durch: „Ich könnte Nudelsalat machen!?", schlug ich schließlich vor, weil mir nichts Besseres einfallen wollte. Er nickte leicht, was ich als Zustimmung nahm. „Am Abend könnten wir dann noch die restlichen Grillsachen nehmen und ich mache noch etwas Salat." Wieder nickte er, jedoch merkte ich, dass das Wort Salat nicht sehr viel Zustimmung von ihm bekam. „Gibt es irgendeinen Salat den du nicht verabscheust?", ich sah fragend zu ihm rüber, während ich große Schlücke von meinem Tee nahm. „Nudelsalat!", er grinste mich an, weil er genau wusste, dass ich die Salatsorten aus Gemüse meinte.

„Gurkensalat!", nun blickte ich ihn überrascht an. „Allerdings macht niemand so guten wie meine Mutter, deswegen hab ich seit Jahren keinen mehr gegessen." „Dann wird es Zeit, dass du deine Mutter mal wieder besuchst!", stellte ich trocken fest. „Sehr witzig!" Ich blickte zu Tony, dessen Gesicht eine Mischung aus zornig, beleidigt und traurig angenommen hatte. Einen Moment verstand ich nicht was ich falsches gesagt haben sollte, doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, was Gibbs vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hatte und ich blickte betroffen zu Tony: „Tut mir Leid! Eigentlich dachte ich Gibbs hätte das ironisch gemeint." Ich schluckte: „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten oder Erinnerungen aufwühlen." Ich schwieg, da ich nicht wusste, was ich noch sagen konnte. Als Anthony nicht antwortete, ließ ich meinen Blick eilig über das Tablett gleiten. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass auch mein Kollege sein Frühstück beendet hatte, was mich dazu brachte das Tablett wie einen Rettungsring zu ergreifen und mit einer leise gemurmelten Entschuldigung aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen.

In der Küche lehnte ich mich an die Arbeitsplatte und begann vor mich hin zu starren. Nach einer Weile nahm ich das plätschernde Wasser der Dusche wahr. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sonst nahm ich Gibbs doch auch immer beim Wort, wieso hatte ich es diesmal nicht gemacht? Warum war mir die Idee, dass Tonys Mom gestorben war, so absurd vorgekommen? Was zum Teufel hatte denn dagegen gesprochen? Jeder starb schließlich mal.

Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich um und räumt in Rekordzeit die Spülmaschine ein. Kaum lief das Gerät fing ich an die kaum genutzte Arbeitsplatte zu polieren und obwohl sie längst vor Sauberkeit glänzte, schrubbte ich unaufhörlich weiter.

„Ich denke die Platte ist jetzt sauber!" Erschrocken fuhr ich auf und drehte mich um. Ich war so in meinen Putzanfall vertieft gewesen, dass ich weder bemerkt hatte, dass die Dusche nicht mehr lief, noch dass mein Kollege in der Küchentür stand. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?", mein Blick huschte zur Uhr an der einen Wand und ich hoffte, dass nicht zu viel Zeit vergangen war. „Etwa zehn Minuten!", er grinste mich mit seinem typischen DiNozzo Grinsen an. Ich spürte wie sich mein Gesicht erhitzte, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür war, dass ich errötete. Also drehte ich mich schnell wieder von ihm weg und begann aus Reflex wieder die gleiche Stelle zu schrubben. Dieses Mal lauschte ich jedoch auf jedes Geräusch das er verursachte. Ich hatte schon festgestellt, dass der Küchenboden an einer bestimmten Stelle knackte und auf eben diese trat er nun. Obwohl ich genau hörte, dass er auf mich zu lief, hielt ich nicht in meiner Bewegung inne, sondern schrubbte beharrlich weiter. Bis sich schließlich seine Hand von hinten über meine und mit ihr über den Lappen legte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung warum du so einen Putzanfall bekommst, wenn dir etwas peinlich ist, aber hör im Sinne der Platte auf, bevor du ein Loch hinein geschrubbt hast.", er nahm mir den Lappen aus der Hand, ging zur Spüle um ihn auszuwaschen und legte ihn weg. „Ich bin drüber hinweg, also mach dir wegen deinem Kommentar keine Gedanken." Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern: „Wer sag, dass ich mir Gedanken mache?" Ich spürte förmlich sein Grinsen auf meinem Rücken. „Weißt du, selbst ich habe ein bisschen Feingefühl und du bist gerade förmlich aus dem Schlafzimmer geflohen." Er trat wieder hinter mich und legte Besitz ergreifend seine Arme um mich, sodass ich erschauderte. „Im Übrigen kenne ich meine Frau inzwischen ein bisschen.", er hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und fuhr im Flüsterton, sodass selbst ich es kaum verstand, fort:

„Wir müssen noch mal über das für dich so brisante Thema Sex reden." Ich wollte mich umdrehen, um ihn wütend anzufunkeln, doch sein Griff wurde fester, weswegen ich stehen bleiben musste: „Was soll damit sein?", fragte ich herausfordernd zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehe wie sein Grinsen breiter wurde: „Nun ja. Wir sind verheiratet, da gehört es meines Wissens dazu." Nun grinste auch ich: „Meines Wissens hast du dich vor unserer Hochzeit auch nicht unbedingt Jungfräulich verhalten." Ich drehte mich jetzt doch um und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an: „Also können wir doch ruhig ein bisschen auf Sparflamme setzten." Seinem Grinsen wich ein übertrieben freundliches Lächeln: „Blöd nur, dass wir dem Titel Ehepaar alle Ehre machen müssen." Ich begann zu überlegen, dann fiel mir etwas ein, was ich einmal in einem Film gesehen hatte und begann ebenfalls zu Grinsen: „Frag heute Abend noch mal, vielleicht finden wir dann eine Lösung." Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und drängte mich an ihm vorbei, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen.

Dort ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen und meinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern. Schließlich blieb er am Fenster hängen und ich erstarrte. Eine ganze Weile ließ ich die untere rechte Ecke nicht aus den Augen, weil ich mir sicher war, dass ich dort eben einen dunklen Haarschopf ausgemacht hatte. Ich überlegte Fieberhaft ob ich hingehen oder hier still sitzen bleiben sollte. Das Problem beim Hingehen war, dass ich ihn sehen könnte und falls es unser Mörder war, würde ich ihn möglicher Weise verschrecken. Wenn ich nicht hinginge, würde ich allerdings nicht erfahren, ob ich wirklich jemanden gesehen oder ich es mir einfach nur eingebildet hatte. „Alles klar?", ich sah zu Tony, welcher mich mit einem besorgten Blick musterte. Ich nickte leicht und entscheid mich schließlich für eine dritte Handlungsvariante. Ich stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Als ich hoch blickte, hatte sein Gesicht einen leicht verdatterten Eindruck. „Ich glaube ich hab ihn gesehen.", sagte ich leise, um sicher zu gehen, dass es niemand außer Tony hören konnte. Augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht ernst und er legte schützend seine Arme um mich. Eigentlich brauchte ich seinen Schutz ja nicht, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, um ihn abzuwehren. „Bist du dir sicher?" Zunächst wollte ich sauer sein, dass er mich das fragte, doch dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur den Haarschopf gesehen hatte, welcher genauso gut zu einem Kind gehören könnte. Also schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf: „Ich hab jemanden mit dunklen Haaren an unserem Wohnzimmerfenster gesehen. Es könnte auch ein Kind gewesen sein." Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht warum, doch im Inneren war ich mir sicher, dass es unser Mann gewesen war. Nur mein Verstand wies mich darauf hin, dass es jeder gewesen sein könnte. „Aber du denkst nicht, dass es ein Kind war, oder?", fragend musterte er mein Gesicht. Ich blickte zu Boden, dann schüttelte ich langsam den Kopf. Wir schwiegen beide eine ganze Weile und ohne darüber nachzudenken blieb ich in seiner Umarmung. Auf eine gewisse Weise war es ja erfreulich, dass der Mörder angebissen hatte, denn so hatten wir eine Chance ihn zu überführen. Auf der anderen Seite waren jetzt auch Tony und ich in Lebensgefahr.

Ich blickte auf, da mir soeben aufgefallen war, dass ich noch immer an Tonys Brust lag. Sein Gesicht sah nachdenklich aus, doch als ich mich aus der Umarmung befreite, blickte er doch zu mir runter. „Schon genug vom Kuscheln?", sein Grinsen war zurückgekehrt, doch ich konnte dieses Geschehnis nicht einfach verdauen. Deswegen wand ich mich von ihm ab und lief die Treppe hoch.

Tony

Verdattert schaute ich meiner Scheinfrau hinterher, wie sie aus dem Zimmer flüchtete. So schlimm war meine Bemerkung mit dem Kuscheln nun auch wieder nicht gewesen, dass sie dafür gleich aus dem Zimmer rennen musste.

Kurzerhand folgte ich ihr ins Schlafzimmer, immerhin konnte ich mich dann direkt vorsorglich entschuldigen, da man ja bei Frauen nie wusste, wie sie eine solche Bemerkung aufschnappten.

Also klopfte ich leise gegen unsere weiße Schlafzimmertüre, wartete allerdings nicht auf ein Herein , sondern trat ohne Aufforderung ins Zimmer.

Kate schaute verwundert vom Fernseher auf, aus dem leise Töne einer Talkshow zu vernehmen waren. Ich grinste sie verschmitzt an und fragte dann mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen:

„Seit wann schaust du dir denn Talkshows an?", ich ließ mich neben sie aufs Bett fallen. Doch anstatt mir direkt auf die Frage zu antworten, stellte sie mir nur eine Gegenfrage:

„Seit wann klopft man an und wartet dann nicht auf eine Antwort?", auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein fragender Ausdruck, der aber ein kleines Grinsen nicht verbergen konnte. Mein Grinsen wuchs nur durch die Frage und ich antwortete ihr prompt: „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du nicht nackt hier im Raum stehst!" Kate schnaubte empört und antwortete dann:

„Und warum hast du dann nicht auf mein Herein gewartet?"

Mein Grinsen zog sich jetzt von einem Ohr zum Anderen:

„Meinst du denn, ich hätte mir diesen Anblick entgehen lassen?".

Entsetzen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit und sie schien für einen Moment fassungslos über das zu sein, was sie gerade gehört hatte, doch dann erlangte sie ihre Fassung wieder und rammte mir schmerzhaft ihren Ellebogen in die Magengegend. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ ich mich rücklings auf unser Bett fallen und hielt mir die gepeinigte Stelle.

Ich stöhnte leise auf und rollte mich theatralisch, wie ein Sterbender auf dem Bett herum, die belustigten Blick von der Brünetten konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen und schauspielerte deshalb weiter.

„Oh mein Gott, soll ich einen Arzt holen, Schatz?", stieg nun auch Kate in mein kleines Spiel ein. Ich schüttelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen den Kopf und öffnete dann meine, bis gerade noch vor angeblichen Schmerzen geschlossene, Augen.

„Ein Kuss würde schon reichen!", meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen und meine grünen Augen funkelten verführerisch.

Meine Scheinfrau schien über meine Bitte nicht mehr sonderlich verwundert, denn sie ließ keinerlei Regung ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln zu, als sie sich über mich rüberbeugte und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

Ihre Lippen schmeckten immer noch ein wenig nach dem Obstsalat, den sie zum Frühstück hatte. Der fruchtige Geschmack von süßen Bananen vermischte sich mit dem leicht säuerlichen von den Nektarinen und bildete eine prickelnde Kombination. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören diese weichen, herrlichschmeckenden Lippen zu küssen, doch sie zog nach einigen Sekunden ihren Kopf wieder zurück und setzte sich wieder aufrecht aufs Bett, um ihre Sendung weiterzuverfolgen, als wäre nichts passiert.

Ich räusperte mich und setzte mich ebenfalls hin. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich die brünette Frau beobachten, die sich allerdings kein Stück für mich oder den Kuss zu interessieren schien.

Also versuchte auch ich nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, was mir ziemlich schwer fiel, da ich noch immer den süßen, fruchtigen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen schmecken konnte. Also beschloss ich schon einmal die Nudeln für unser Mittagessen zu kochen, damit Kate früher mit dem Nudelsalat anfangen konnte und ich ein wenig abgelenkt war.

Ich teilte der Brünetten, die noch immer interessiert das Fernsehprogramm verfolgend auf dem Bett saß, mit, dass ich die Nudeln für den Nudelsalat vorbereiten wollte und bekam als Antwort nur ein abwesendes Kopfnicken.

Gemächlich und ohne Hast ging ich die Treppen in unsere moderne Küche hinunter und sah mich in den Vorratsschränken nach den passenden Nudeln um, als ich sie gefunden und herausgenommen hatte, stellte ich sie auf die Arbeitsfläche und füllte einen großen Topf mit Wasser. Als dieser bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war, stellte ich ihn auf die Herdplatte und stellte sie an. Leise summend suchte ich nach einer Zwischenbeschäftigung während das Wasser aufkochte und fand schließlich in dem Radio eine.

Schnell hatte ich einen Sender gefunden, der meinem Musikgeschmack entsprach und drehte diesen so laut auf, dass er meinen eigenen Gesang übertönte.

Währenddessen hatte ich im Kühlschrank einen Schokoladensahnepudding gefunden und im Hinblick auf Kates gesunde Ernährung hatte ich mir diesen geschnappt und verspeiste ihn nun auf der Arbeitsplatte sitzend.

Ab und zu stoppte ich beim Verzehr des Puddings, um die Textpassagen, die ich noch von dem Lied kannte, mitzusingen. Doch meiner vormittäglichen Gesangseinlage wurde abrupt ein Ende durch Kates wütende Stimme gesetzt:

„Spinnst du?", sie ging schnurstracks auf das Radio zu und drehte ihm den Saft ab. Empört blickte ich von meinem Becher Pudding auf und funkelte sie aus meinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Doch anstatt klein beizugeben, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte, funkelte sie nur böse zurück und hätten Blicke töten können, so hätte ich wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt den Rest meiner Süßspeise zu essen.

„Ich höre doch nur Musik!", begann ich scheinheilig und sehr wohl wissend, dass ich das Radio ziemlich laut gehabt hatte und das dies Kate wahrscheinlich gestört hatte. Also gab ich noch etwas leiser zu: „Vielleicht ein bisschen laut."

Meine brünette Scheinfrau sah mich nun mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und um ihren Mund hatte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln gelegt.

„Ein bisschen?", fragte sie mich noch einmal und hatte dabei einen Tonfall angeschlagen, wie man sonst nur mit einem unartigen Kind redete.

Ich schob mir mit einem theatralischen Augenrollen einen weiteren Löffel des Puddings in den Mund und gab dann nuschelnd zu: „Okay vielleicht ein bisschen viel laut!"

Kopfschüttelnd aber dennoch grinsend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und sah mir noch eine Weile bei Essen zu, was ich zum Anlass nahm, aufzustehen und mich vor ihr aufzubauen. Grinsend blickte ich auf sie hinunter und schaufelte meinen Löffel mit cremigen Sahnepudding voll, dann schob ich mir diesen, genüsslich die Augen verdrehend, in den Mund.

Kate betrachtete mich nur spöttisch grinsend und als ich ihr einen Löffel der köstlichen braunen Masse anbot, hob sie immer noch mit dem gleichen neckischen Gesichtsausdruck eine Augenbraue an und fragte mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen:

„Für mich?"

Ich nickte zustimmend und ergänzte: „Nutze die Gelegenheit, ich teile nicht oft mein Essen, besonders nicht, wenn es sich hierbei um einen herrlich locker aufgeschlagenen, mit Sahne verfeinerten, mousseartigen Schokoladenpudding handelt, der ...", doch weiter ließ mich meine Frau von dieser Süßspeise gar nicht schwärmen, da sie den Löffel geleert hatte.

Ich grinste zufrieden und strich ihr vorsichtig einen kleinen Rest der braunen Masse, der in ihrem Mundwinkel hängen geblieben war, weg.

Doch anstatt sich für mich zu interessieren, lugte sie in den Becher in meiner Hand und grinste schelmisch: „Ist noch mehr von diesem herrlich locker aufgeschlagenen, mit Sahne verfeinerten schokoladenartigen Stück Himmel da?"

Ich warf ebenfalls einen Blick hinein und stellte nun trocken fest: „Im Prinzip schon, allerdings sehe ich keinen Grund mein Essen noch weiter mit dir zu teilen!"

Die Hintergedanken schon deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, grinste ich sie schief an und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Doch anstatt sich von mir beirren zu lassen, schnappte sie sich kurzerhand den Becher, ging zur nächsten Schublade und angelte sich dort einen weiteren Löffel hinaus. Grinsend setzte sie sich nun dort auf die Küchenplatte, wo ich noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte und löffelte genüsslich den Becher leer.

Kates Reaktion war nicht unbedingt das, was ich erwartet hatte, doch hätte ich mir schon denken können, dass sie nicht auf meine Spielchen eingehen würde. Enttäuscht und frustriert, dass ich meine Schokoladencreme verloren hatte, machte ich mich daran etwas Salz und Olivenöl in das mittlerweile siedende Nudelwasser zu geben, um gleich darauf die Nudeln dazuzugeben.

Eine Weile beobachtete ich die Nudeln, wie sie in dem sprudelnden Wasser umhertanzten, doch dann legte sich ein Paar Arme von hinten um meine Hüften und ich spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf an meinen Rücken lehnte. Ich zuckte verwundert zusammen und erst als ich begriffen hatte, dass es sich nur um Kate handeln konnte, entspannte ich mich wieder und fragte trotzig: „Was will die Puddingdiebin von mir?" Ich konnte mir gut Kates Grinsen auf ihrem zarten Gesicht vorstellen und wie sie jetzt theatralisch die Augen rollte.

„Dir ein Friedensangebot machen!", sofort wand ich mich in ihrer Umarmung und schlang selbst die Arme um sie.

„Und das wäre?", ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Kate schien noch zu überlegen, ob sie wirklich das Friedensangebot machen sollte, welches sie geplant hatte, entschied sich dann offensichtlich dafür und gab mir einen Kuss.

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder von meinen gelöst hatten, grinste ich sie breit an und willigte in das Friedensangebot ein: „Sehr gute Argumente dir zu verzeihen!".

Auch auf Kates Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, während sie nun versuchte sich in ein unverfänglicheres Thema zu flüchten: „Wann sind die Nudeln fertig? Dann fang ich schon mal an die restlichen Zutaten zu schneiden."

„In circa fünf Minuten!", antworte ich nun, worauf sich Kate daran machte, die verschiedensten Zutaten für ihren Nudelsalat zusammenzusuchen.

Während sie das tat, beobachtete ich sie einige Zeit und schon wieder spuckten mir die Sekunden unseres letzen Kusses im Kopf herum.

Doch ich ermahnte mich selbst, dass wir hier zum Arbeiten her gekommen waren und alles andere nichts in meinem Kopf zu suchen hatte und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Küsse.

Also beobachtete ich die Nudeln während ihrer restlichen Kochzeit und versuchte meine Gedanken nicht mehr abschweifen zu lassen. Als sie mir endlich gar schienen, schöpfte ich sie ab und begann zusammen mit Kate unser Mittagessen vorzubereiten, dies geschah in trauter Zweisamkeit ohne irgendwelche unnötigen Worte.

Genauso wie wir schweigend die Mahlzeit zubereitet hatten, so aßen wir sie jetzt auch, denn meiner Meinung nach schmeckt warmer Nudelsalat am besten und davon wollte ich nun auch Kate überzeugen.

Meine Scheinfrau schien zwar nicht restlos überzeugt, aber immerhin schmeckte es uns Beiden und wir leerten die Teller bis auf die letzte Nudel. Gesättigt machten wir uns nun daran unsere Sachen für das Fitnesscenter zusammenzusuchen und in unsere Sporttaschen zu verstauen. Nachdem unsere Taschen mit Sportkleidung, Handtüchern und etwas zu Trinken ausgestattet waren, nahm ich Beide ganz Gentleman-like und trug sie bis zum Auto, wo ich sie schlussendlich im Kofferraum verstaute. Nachdem wir Beide in den Wagen eingestiegen waren und die Sicherheitsgurte angelegt hatten, fuhren wir los in Richtung Fitnesscenter.

Kate

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und wandte mich sofort an den Kofferraum, um meine Tasche heraus zu holen. Mit geschulterten Taschen gingen wir beide auf den Eingang zu. Dort ließ ich meinen Blick über die unzähligen Zettel mit dem Angebot des Fitnesscenters gleiten: „Ich glaube ich gehe in den Aerobic Kurs." Auf dem Gesicht meines Kollegen erschien ein breites Grinsen: „Bist du sicher, dass du das durchstehst? Mandy hat immer gejammert, dass es ihr zu anstrengend ist." Ich verzog mein Gesicht, da ich annahm, dass Mandy eine Exfreundin war: „Für dich hab ich auch einen Kurs gefunden!", ich sah mich noch mal kurz auf den Plakaten um: „Turnstunde für Kleinkinder.", ich lächelte ihn gehässig an und ging durch die Schiebetür in das Gebäude. An der Rezeption meldete ich mich trotz Tonys Bemerkung für den Kurs an. „Können da auch Männer mitmachen?", mein Scheinmann war neben mir erschienen und legte mir nun einen Arm über die Schulter. „Natürlich, wir bieten sogar einen extra Kurs für die Herren an." Ich beobachtete belustigt wie sein Grinsen erstarb. „Unter welchem Namen darf ich sie eintragen?" Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch als er mein Siegessicheres Gesicht sah, war sofort sein Kampfgeist geweckt: „Chris Sander" „Sie beide sind verheiratet?", fragte die junge Frau hinter dem Tresen mit gespieltem Interesse. „Ja und das sehr glücklich.", sein Griff um meine Schulter wurde fester und ich setzte ein tarnendes Lächeln auf.

Nachdem auch DiNozzo seine Unterlagen ausgefüllt hatte, wandten wir uns an die Umkleideräume, wo sich dann auch unsere Wege trennten. „Viel Spaß!", flötete ich mit einem breiten Grinsen, da ich den Blick der Empfangsdame auf meinem Rücken spürte, drückte ich ihm noch einen Kuss, in der meiner Meinung nach angemessenen Länge auf die Lippen und verschwand dann in der Damen Umkleide. Zu meinem Bedauern fand ich dort nur einige aufgetakelte Frauen, die eher aussahen, als wollten sie an einem Schönheitswettbewerb zum Thema Sportkleidung teilnehmen, als an einem Aerobickurs. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, das wäre sicherlich genau das gewesen, was Anthony gefallen hätte, aber er konnte es ja leider nicht erleben.

Ich zog mich schnellstmöglich um, schloss meine Sachen in einen Spind und ging in den Raum, in dem der Kurs stattfand. Dort entdeckte ich, neben einigen anderen Schönheitsköniginnen, eine Frau, die etwa in meinem Alter war und etwas abseits stand. Da ich keine Lust hatte mich mit den anderen rumzuärgern oder alleine rum zustehen, ging ich auf sie zu: „Hallo ich bin Caro!" Die etwa 1,70m große Frau mit schulterlangem rotem Haar sah mich überrascht an, doch nach einem kurzen abschätzenden Blick lächelte sie: „Jessica!", sie schüttelte meine Hand. „Sie sind zum ersten Mal hier?" Ich nickte leicht und sah mich noch mal um. „Da können sie sich auf was gefasst machen. Sehen Sie die in den rosa Hotpants?" Ich wandte meinen Blick zu den aufgetakelten Frauen und nickte leicht. „Maxi, sie leitet den Kurs. Ich bin jetzt seit einem Jahr dabei, wenn ich bei der Navy nicht die Kondition brauchen würde, dann wäre ich längst nicht mehr hier." Ich wand mich wieder an Jessica und musterte sie. „Sie sind bei der Navy?", die Frage sollte beiläufig klingen, aber man hörte ihr die Überraschung an. „Ja, ich war auf zwei Flugzeugträgern. Aber als ich schwanger wurde, haben Don und ich uns hier her versetzen lassen. Die Schulen für Kinder der Navy Angehörigen sind ausgezeichnet.", sie lächelte leicht: „Linda muss allerdings noch ein bisschen warten bis sie zur Schule darf." Ich nahm an, dass Linda ihre Tochter war und fragte deshalb interessiert: „Wie alt ist sie denn?" Wieder leuchteten die Augen meines Gegenübers auf: „Anderthalb."

„Los geht's Mädels!", eine schrille Stimme tönte durch den Raum, sodass ich zusammen zuckte. Kaum hatte ich mich umgedreht, begann auch schon die Musik. „Beginnen wir mit dem Warm up, aber dass wisst ihr ja alle.", sie lachte in der gleichen Tonlage wie sie sprach und ich verzog mein Gesicht. Jessica gab mir einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter und stellte sich neben mich ein wenig an den Rand der Gruppe. Inzwischen hatte Maxi ein Stück von uns weg angefangen wie wild rumzuhopsen. Ein wenig verwirrt blickte ich zu meiner Gesprächspartnerin. Diese grinste breit und wurde langsamer in ihren Übungen, damit ich sie nachmachen konnte.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Bank der Umkleidekabine fallen. „Alles klar?" Jess, wie ich sie inzwischen nannte, setzte sich neben mich und sah mich amüsiert an. „Ja schon, nur irgendwie war ich mal besser in Form. Beim Sec..", ich verstummte und erinnerte mich augenblicklich daran das ich praktisch nicht ich war und somit nichts vom Secret Service erzählen durfte. „Früher war ich besser in Form." Sie lächelte leicht: „Was nicht ist, kann ja wieder werden. Ich bin Dienstags, Donnerstags und Samstags hier in dem Kurs. Ich würde mich über deine weitere Unterstützung gegen die Papageienfront sehr freuen." Während des Kurses waren wir wie selbstverständlich zum Du übergegangen und hatten dies nun auch beibehalten. „Vielleicht tauschen wir am besten unsere Telefonnummern aus. Dann können wir vielleicht auch zusammen fahren, da wir ja beide auf dem Stützpunkt wohnen." Ich nickte und kramte aus meiner Tasche mein Einsatzhandy, wo ich ihre Nummer einspeicherte.

Lachend traten wir kurz darauf wieder in die Eingangshalle des Fitnessstudios. „Sie müssen ihr Talent unbedingt ausbauen.", hörte ich eine weitere schrille Stimme ganz in meiner Nähe und wand mich in die Richtung.

Dort entdeckte ich Tony mit einer blonden Frau, die auf hohen Absätzen ihren Hintern von sich streckte, der in einem knappen Minirock steckte. „Das sehe ich genauso.", hörte ich meinen Kollegen nun säuseln. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich spürte wie in mir Eifersucht aufschäumte. Ich hackte mich bei Jessica unter und führte sie mit schnellem Schritt zu den Beiden. „Darf ich dir meinen Mann vorstellen?", fragte ich laut, sodass die Blondine herumfuhr. Doch das interessierte mich gar nicht, denn ich wand mich an Anthony und küsste ihn ein bisschen länger, als für unseren Undercovereinsatz nötig und gewohnt. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah zu meiner neu gewonnenen Freundin: „Jess das ist Chris, Chris das ist Jessica, sie ist in meinem Kurs." Noch immer schmiegte ich mich an DiNozzo und warf seiner neusten Flamme wütende Blicke zu, mit welchen ich sie am liebsten getötet hätte. „Freut mich.", die Rothaarige lächelte leicht: „Ich muss jetzt leider los. Melde dich, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Vielleicht sehen wir uns auch so mal." Ich sah ihr nach einem kurzen Abschiedgruß nach, bis sie verschwunden war, dann wand ich mich an den Mann neben mir: „Möchtest du mir deine Bekanntschaft nicht auch vorstellen?", ich sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Äh ja, das ist Hope, sie leitet den Kurs für die Männer." Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Natürlich leitete sie den Kurs, wahrscheinlich würden keine Männer daran teilnehmen, wenn nicht vor ihnen ein Arsch auf und ab wackeln würde. „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Carolanne, Chris' Frau. Er hat mich sicher schon mal erwähnt.", ich sah sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, sprach ich weiter: „Tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen jetzt auch schon gehen, wir haben noch was vor." Ich griff nach Tonys Hand und riss ihn nach einem übertriebenen süßlichen „Ciao!" hinter mir her aus dem Fitnessstudio. Diese Reaktion meinerseits schien ihn so zu überraschen, dass er mich nicht daran hinderte und erst am Auto wütend nach Luft schnappte: „Was zum Teufel ist in dich gefahren?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir sind verheiratet, da ist ein wenig Eifersucht nur passend.", verteidigte ich mich und wartete noch immer darauf, dass er das Auto öffnete. „Du weißt genau unter welchen Umständen, also hättest du nicht so einen Aufstand machen müssen." „Doch!", antwortete ich trotzig woraufhin er tatsächlich einen Moment schwieg. Doch dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er sah mich prüfend an: „Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig, hab ich recht?" „Nein.", ich schwieg, denn mir, als Profilerin, wurde sofort klar, dass diese Antwort viel zu schnell gekommen war und ich mir nicht mal selbst glaubte. „Die Antwort kam zu schnell." Ich weiß, du Idiot. „Schließ endlich das verdammte Auto auf." Oder ich erschieß dich. Ich sah ihn auffordernd an. Okay, erschießen würde ich dich nicht, dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig. Er musterte mich eine Weile, dann leuchteten die Autolampen auf, was bedeutete, dass er den automatischen Türöffner am Schlüssel betätigt hatte. Ich riss die Hintertür der Beifahrerseite auf, wobei ich fast die Tür des Autos neben uns zerbeutelte und schmiss meine Tasche ins Auto, dann ließ ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und betete, dass Tony es auf sich beruhen ließ.

Zunächst schien er es auch, denn er startete den Wagen ohne einen weiteren Kommentar und fuhr vom Parkplatz in Richtung Stützpunkt. Doch an einer Ampel kam das unvermeidliche: „Ich bleibe dabei, deine Antwort kam viel zu schnell, was wiederum heißt: Du bist eifersüchtig auf Hope.", ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sein Gesicht ein breites Grinsen zierte und zog es vor aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf diese Hope." Worauf sollte ich auch eifersüchtig sein? Sicher nicht auf ihren gelifteten Arsch oder ihr überschminktes Gesicht und schon gar nicht auf die mit Silikon gefüllten Brüste. , angewidert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, ich habe es gar nicht nötig auf so was eifersüchtig zu sein. Nie und nimmer. 

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Ich sah zu ihm rüber. „Entschuldige was hast du gesagt?", fragend sah ich ihn an. „Ich denke uns verfolgt ein Wagen. Dieses blaue Auto ist seit dem Fitnessstudio hinter uns und ich bin einmal bei dunkelorange über die Ampel und er ist trotzdem hinterher gefahren.", ich sah wie er sein Gesicht verzog: „Hätte fast nen Unfall gebaut, der Idiot." Ich wand meinen Blick in den Seitenspiegel. Kurz darauf bekam ich eine Gelegenheit den Wagen zu sehen, doch mehr auch nicht. „Bist du sicher?" Er sah zu mir rüber. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr spöttisch, wie es gewesen war, bevor ich in meine Gedanken verfallen war, sondern ernst und besorgt: „So sicher wie du dir bei dem Haarschopf warst." Wie schon heute Morgen war ich mir nicht sicher, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht für uns war.

Glücklicher Weise fuhren wir kurz darauf auf den Stützpunkt. Der Fahrer des blauen Wagens schien vorsichtig zu sein, denn er war in der Nähe des Truppenstützpunktes in eine Seitenstraße abgebogen und seither verschwunden, sodass wir nicht feststellen konnten, ob er von hier stammte. Kurz darauf hielten wir vor unserem Haus. Noch immer beunruhigt sah ich mich genau in der Straße um, doch ich konnte das Auto nicht entdecken. „Lass uns reingehen.", Tony legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich ins Haus.

Drinnen ließ ich mich auf der Couch nieder, während er unsere Sachen in die Wäsche warf. „Soll ich dir ein Bad einlassen?", überrascht und auch ein wenig erschrocken fuhr ich herum, doch ich fasste mich schnell wieder. „Ich denke, das wäre jetzt ganz gut." Er grinste vergnügt und lief wieder nach oben, von wo ich gleich darauf Wasser plätschern hörte.

Langsam erhob ich mich und erklomm die Treppe. Dass mich ein Fall mal so mitnehmen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht, doch es war eingetreten. Oben angekommen, trat ich ins Badezimmer und sah zu, wie Anthony großzügig ein Schaumbad zum Wasser hinzu gab, woraufhin der Raum herrlich nach Rosen zu duften begann. „Dir ist klar, dass du mein Bad nicht miterleben wirst?", ich ließ mich auf die Toilette sinken und sah ihn fragend an. Er drehte sich auch gleich mit einem enttäuschten Blick auf dem Gesicht um: „Och, ich hab mir das alles schon so schön ausgemalt und da willst du nicht?" Ein breites Grinsen zierte nun sein Gesicht und auch ich musste wieder leicht lachen. „Aber da ich schon damit gerechnet habe, hab ich vorgesorgt.", er drehte sich wieder weg und testete durch den Schaum hindurch wie hoch das Wasser war. Anscheinend hoch genug, denn er drehte den Wasserhahn zu, sodass es nun still im Raum war. „In welcher Hinsicht?", neugierig sah ich ihn an. „Ich werde Magnum schauen." Wie konnte ich auch fragen, war eigentlich klar, dass er sich vor dem Fernseher lümmeln würde. „Dann sind wir uns ja ausnahmsweise einig.", ich verließ das Badezimmer und holte mir aus dem Schlafzimmer Unterwäsche und einen Fleece- Jogginganzug. Zurück im Bad, begann ich dann mit der Vertreibung: „Wenn du dich jetzt bitte Tom Selleck widmen könntest." Ich drängte ihn zur Tür, bevor ich sie jedoch hinter ihm schließen konnte drehte er sich noch mal um und küsste mich. Es war nur einer jener kurzen Undercover Küsse, die wir schon oft ausgetauscht hatten, doch auch diesmal hatte ich ein wohlig warmes Gefühl im Bauch. „Du bist sicher, dass du mich nicht mehr brauchst.", ein breites Grinsen lag wieder auf seinem Gesicht und sein Blick wanderte zur Badewanne. Normalerweise hätte er für diesen Kommentar einen Stoß in die Magengegend geerntet, doch um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten, lächelte ich ebenfalls: „Heute nicht." Bevor er mit einem vorwitzigen Kommentar kommen konnte, schloss ich die Tür. Relativ schnell hatte ich mich von meinen Sachen befreit und ließ mich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Eine Weile spielte ich mit dem Schaum, wie ich es schon als kleines Kind getan hatte, dann griff ich nach meinem Schwamm und bettete meinen Kopf auf ihm.

Prustend erwachte ich aus meinem Schlaf. Noch immer saß ich in der Badwanne, allerdings war die weiße Blasenpracht inzwischen fast verschwunden. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich nach der Uhr um, die ich von zu Hause gewöhnt war, doch die gab es in diesem Bad nicht. Also angelte ich nach meinem Badetuch und wickelte mich darin ein. Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte ich meine Haare ein wenig trocken und knotete sie zu einem Dutt, sodass sie mich zunächst nicht mehr stören konnten. Dann trocknete ich meinen restlichen Körper ab und zog mir die bereitgelegten Kleider an.

So trat ich schließlich ins Schlafzimmer. Die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich über zwei Stunden im Bad verbracht hatte. Genau dasselbe sagte auch Tonys Gesichtsausdruck: „Ich dachte schon du bist ertrunken.", stellte er nüchtern fest und musterte mich. Ich zuckte mit den Schulter: „Ich bin eingeschlafen." „Dich scheint der Aerobickurs ja ganz schön mitzunehmen.", ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Ich warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und verschwand in Richtung Küche, da mein Magen eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen forderte.

Gerade nahm ich mir einen Apfel aus der Obstschale, als ich von oben das Plätschern von Wasser hörte, was mich zu der Annahme brachte, dass mein Scheinehemann wohl ebenfalls eine Dusche für nötig hielt.

Nachdem ich die Frucht verspeist hatte, ging ich wieder nach oben und machte es mir auf dem Bett gemütlich, um noch ein wenig durch das Abendprogramm zu zappen, in der Hoffnung einen guten Film zu finden.

Tony

Kleine Wasserperlen bedeckten meinen durchtrainierten Körper, liefen in kleinen Rinnsälen hinunter und landeten schließlich hart auf dem Boden, wo sie augenblicklich zerschellten. Das weiße Handtuch bedeckte gerade das nötigste meiner Männlichkeit und bildete mit meiner braungebrannten Haut einen verführerischen Kontrast.

Während ich aus dem Bad trat, fuhr ich mir durch meine kurzen dunkelblonden Haare, die nun zu allen Seiten abstanden. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als ich Kate sah, wie sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte und im abendlichen Fernsehprogramm herumzappte.

Gerade blickte sie zu mir herüber und auch auf ihren zarten Gesichtskonturen zeichnete sich nun ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Ich merkte, wie ihr Blick von meinem grinsenden Gesicht meinen Körper hinab glitt und schließlich an dem kleinen Stück Stoff hängen blieb, das um meine Hüften gewickelt war. Sie schmunzelte leicht und ließ ihr haselnussbraunes Augenpaar dann wieder gemächlich meinen Körper hinauffahren. Diese anzüglichen Blicke kannte ich von Kate gar nicht, dementsprechend verwundert war ich auch, als ich sie bemerkte. Als sie mir schließlich wieder in die Augen sah, meinte sie:

„Ein kleineres Handtuch hättest du nicht nehmen können, oder?", ihr unschuldig wirkendes Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen und ihre Augen funkelten mich wild an.

„Dir gefällt doch was du siehst!", antwortete ich selbstbewusst und ging langsam zum Kleiderschrank. Dabei wackelte ich demonstrativ mit meinem Hintern, was Kate leise auflachen ließ. Ich drehte mich empört um und sagte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Nanana Schatz, wo schaust du denn hin?", mit diesen Worten kam ich wieder einige Schritte auf sie zu, ohne jemals mein eigentliches Ziel, den Kleiderschrank, erreicht zu haben. Sie zog Eine ihrer schwungvollen Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall: „Warum?" und ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten, fuhr sie fort:

„Ich dachte, seit ich dich geheiratet habe, besitze ich ein Exklusivrecht auf das Alles...", sie ließ ihre Augen, wissentlich, dass mich das ganz verrückt machte, über meinen immer noch spärlich bedeckten Körper gleiten und fügte dann noch zwinkernd hinzu: „und das nutze ich nur!" Dann nahm sie wieder die Fernbedienung zur Hand und schaltete einen anderen Sender ein, der unser Schlafzimmer jetzt mit leisen, romantischen Klängen erfüllte, da es sich bei dem Programm um einen Liebesfilm handelte. Nachdem ich mir eine Boxershorts und ein einfaches weißes Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank geangelt hatte, ging ich wieder zurück ins Bad, wo ich in meine Schlafsachen schlüpfte und mir gründlich die Zähne putze.

Nachdem ich mit der Reinigung meiner Zähne fertig war, trat ich wieder hinaus ins Schlafzimmer, wo Kate wieder auf dem Bett lag, allerdings jetzt in einem etwas anderen Outfit. Scharf sog ich die Luft ein, als ich mit meinem Blick ihren endlosen Beinen nach oben folgte und an dem champagnerfarbenen Etwas hängen blieb, das ihren Körper notdürftig verdeckte. Für einen Moment verabschiedete sich mein Unterkiefer von dem obigen Gegenstück und ich musste mich am Türrahmen festhalten, um nicht gleich wieder rücklings ins Bad zu stolpern. Kate hatte mich mittlerweile bemerkt und ihre Bewegung ließ auch mich aus meiner Starre erwachen.

„Verdammt, wann hast du dir so was zugelegt?!", überrascht aber zugleich auch zufrieden, über den Anblick, grinsend kam ich auf sie zu.

„Tja Schatz, das war vor deiner Zeit!", antwortete sie nur und blickte mich mit ihrem Unschuldsblick an. Ich nickte wissend, setzte mich neben sie auf das gemeinsame Ehebett und drehte mich leicht zu meiner Scheinfrau.

„Also du wolltest noch mal heute Abend mit mir über diese Sexsache reden. Wir haben Abend, ich bin da und du hast dieses Etwas an, also?", ich zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ meinen Blick in ihr tiefes Dekollete gleiten, wofür ich direkt einen bösen Blick und eine Rüge bekam:

„Lass noch einmal deinen Blick da hin fallen und du kannst deine Familienplanung auf Eis legen!", auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein fieses Grinsen und sie strich sich eine widerspenstige braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Mein Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich, da ich Kates Drohung durchaus ernst nahm und nicht vorhatte mein Glück zu versuchen. Doch noch immer stand meine Frage im Raum und es schien schon, als ob sie unbeantwortet blieb, als Kate plötzlich anfing:

„Aber du hast Recht!", damit hatte sie mir zwar eine Antwort gegeben, aber so richtig schlau wurde ich aus dieser nicht. Kate schien das schon bemerkt zu haben, denn sie führte ihre Antwort jetzt aus: „Wir sind ein Ehepaar, oder sollen zumindest eins darstellen, und Sex gehört nun mal zu einer funktionierenden Beziehung dazu."

Auf meinem Gesicht erschien nun wieder ein zufriedenes Lächeln, doch Kate gab meiner guten Laune direkt einen Dämpfer:

„Aber denk nicht mal daran, dass ich mit dir schlafe!", auf meinem Gesicht machte sich nun Unverständnis breit, da die Worte meiner Kollegin in meinen Ohren keinen Sinn ergaben.

„Aber zum Glück habe ich mal einen Film gesehen, der die Lösung auf unser Problem ist.", nun war ich sichtlich verwundert. Kate, die mich normalerweise auslachte und aufzog, wenn ich mal wieder mitten in einem Fall Parallelen zu einem Film fand, wollte mir jetzt weiß machen, dass sie die Lösung für unser Sexproblem aus einem Film hatte? Und warum kannte ich den Film nicht, von dem meine Scheinfrau redete?

„Schatz, wenn das ein Porno war, dann...", doch weiter kam ich mit meiner neckenden Bemerkung gar nicht, da mich Kates empörte Stimme unsanft unterbrach:

„DiNozzo!". Nüchtern korrigierte ich sie: „Für dich immer noch Chris, Liebling!".

„Also, was ich vor deiner dämlichen Bemerkung sagen wollte, war, dass in diesem Film der Hauptdarsteller eine Ehefrau braucht, da er von seinen Eltern für ein Wochenende auf ihr Landhaus eingeladen wurde und ihnen erzählt hat, dass er verheiratet wäre, damit er sein Erbe schon im Voraus ausgezahlt bekommt."

Mir wurde so langsam klar, warum nur Kate diesen Film kannte und mir die Lösung unseres Problems nicht aus einem Film bekannt vorkam. Dies war ganz eindeutig nicht die Art Filme, die ich zu schauen pflegte, dennoch machte ich Kate mit einem Kopfnicken deutlich, dass sie weiterreden sollte, da sie anscheinend noch nicht am entscheidenden Punkt angekommen zu sein schien.

„Dafür sucht er sich seine verheiratete beste Freundin aus, da die aber natürlich nie mit ihm schlafen würde, haben sich die Beiden während der Zeit in dem Ferienhaus überlegt, dass sie nur so tun, als ob.", doch noch immer wusste ich nicht, was Kate mir damit sagen wollte. Aber meiner brünetten Kollegin schienen ganz einfach die Nerven zu fehlen mir den Rest des Filmes so nachzuerzählen, dass auch ich dahinter stieg, deshalb krabbelte sie auf allen Vieren die wenigen Meter zu mir herüber und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich ließ sie einfach machen, immerhin schien sie eine Ahnung zu haben, was sie tat. Als ich spürte, wie ihre zierlichen Finger unter mein Shirt wanderten und ihre Fingernägel leicht über meine warme Haut kratzen, zog ich verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, ließ sie aber dennoch gewähren. Als sie aber schließlich begann das Kleidungsstück, welches meinen Oberkörper bedeckte nach oben zu schieben, löste ich mich von ihren Lippen und schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte, dass...", doch sie legte mir ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund, was mich augenblicklich verstummen ließ und versiegelte erneut ihre Lippen mit Meinen. Ich ließ es geschehen und erschauderte unter der erneuten Berührung von Kate.

Doch noch immer hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer was Kate vorhatte, aber dies sollte sich in den nächsten Minuten noch ändern. Nach einem, für unsere Verhältnisse, langen und zärtlichen Kuss zog mir die brünette Ermittlerin kommentarlos das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es rücksichtslos neben unser Bett fallen. Sie legte eine ihrer warmen Hände in meinen Nacken, was mir eine wohlige Gänsehaut verursachte und zog mich mit sich aufs Bett, als sie schließlich lag, zog sie mich zu sich herunter und ich dachte erst, dass sie mich erneut küssen wollte, was ich durchaus nicht verhindert hätte, doch sie kam mit ihrem Gesicht dicht an mein Ohr heran und flüsterte, sodass ihr warmer Atem leicht mein Ohr streifte: „Und jetzt Liegestützen!".

Verdattert schaute ich sie an und konnte meine Verwunderung über ihre Aufforderung nicht mehr verbergen: „Was?", fragte ich jetzt noch einmal ungläubig nach. Ihre Lippen umspielte ein süßes Lächeln und sie hauchte leise, sodass ich sogar Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen: „Du hast schon verstanden! Zeig was du drauf hast!", sie gab mir noch einen Kuss, der mir etwas Zeit ließ das gerade Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Als sie schließlich von meinen Lippen abließ, forderte sie mich noch ein weiteres Mal auf zu Beginnen: „Na los!".

Die Besinnungszeit hatte den alten DiNozzo wieder hervorgebracht, denn ich hatte jetzt wieder einen frechen Spruch auf Lager, der mir direkt über die Lippen kam:

„Wie heute gar kein Vorspiel, Schatz?". Ich richtete mich wieder halbwegs auf und brachte mich in Position, doch Kate schmunzelte nur vor sich hin, wissend, dass ich den deutlich schwierigeren Part unserer Vorstellung hatte. Also begann ich die von Kate geforderten Liegestützen zu machen.

Nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten, die ich damit verbacht hatte mich sportlich zu betätigen, war mir die Anstrengung nun auch deutlich anzusehen. Mein Atmen ging schwer und auf meiner Stirn hatten sich etliche kleine Schweißperlen gebildet. Kate hingegen lag noch immer gemütlich auf unserem bequemen Ehebett und beobachtete mich amüsiert bei meinen Anstrengungen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden mir dieses Spielchen zu eintönig und anstrengend für mich, deshalb fragte ich trotzig: „Wie lange muss ich das denn noch machen?"

Doch Kate lächelte nur amüsiert und antwortete: „So lange, bis ich dir sage, dass es genug ist!"

Verwundert über solche eine Antwort von Kate zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte meine Scheinfrau argwöhnisch.

„Also soll das heißen, dass ich noch eine ganze Weile durchhalten muss?", hinterfragte ich meine Vermutung.

Kate antwortete mir prompt, mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf den sinnlich roten Lippen: „Ja!" Wenige Sekunden später ergänzte sie noch: „Obwohl ich eigentlich ein wenig mehr Ausdauer von dir gewohnt bin, Schatz!"

Ich lächelte sie gequält an und machte brav weiter meine Liegestütze, bis ich nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten nach Luft ringend fragte: „Genug?"

Die sportliche Betätigung hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, sodass ich nur noch keuchende Laute von mir geben konnte. Mein Puls fing erst an sich zu normalisieren, als Kate die erlösenden Worte aussprach: „Ja, ich denk das reicht." Erschöpft ließ ich mich neben sie fallen und versuchte meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was mir nach einiger Zeit auch gelang. Meine Scheinfrau hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf die Seite gerollt und musterte mich nun argwöhnisch: „So, wie du immer angibst, hätte ich ein wenig mehr erwartet!"

Empört drehte ich mich zu ihr und funkelte sie aus meinen grünen Augen an: „Vierzig Minuten reichen dir nicht?", ich grinste sie an und beugte mich dann so zu ihr rüber, dass nicht mal ein Blatt zwischen meinem Mund und ihrem Ohr Platz gefunden hätte: „Hätten wir gewisse Aktivitäten, die ich sicherlich nicht beim Namen nennen muss, da wir Beide wissen welche ich meine, nicht nur vorgespielt, sondern hätten uns ein wenig mehr auf diesen Auftrag eingelassen, dann wärst auch sicher du auf deine Kosten gekommen." Ich warf mich zurück in die Kissen und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal aufreizend zu, da ich wusste, dass genau diese kleinen Gesten sie auf die Palme brachten. Nun war es an der brünetten Agentin sich zu mir rüberzubeugen und mir leise ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Bin ich auch so! Dir zuzusehen, wie du dich abgemüht hast, war besser als Sex!" Siegessicher rollte sie wieder auf ihre Hälfte des Ehebettes und grinste mich vergnügt an. Doch ich konnte und wollte ihr nicht das letzte Wort in unserer kleinen Kabbelei gönnen und trumpfte deshalb auf: „Dann hast du bis jetzt definitiv mit den falschen Männern geschlafen!"


End file.
